Still Hope
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Stefan, Katherine, Damon, Elena. What a complicated love rectangle. Set after 2x07. Doesn't follow the plot of season 2. Read & Review ! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own TDV, how sad. _

_I hope you all like it !_

_Story centred on Stefan mainly._

* * *

Should he believe her ? She was a liar. She had always been a liar. And yet, doubt was in his mind now. He hated her so much, for all the bad things that she'd done. If only she could go back to where she came from. The moment he had seen her, he had known that everything was about to get a whole more complicated than how it already was. Damon, his brother, in love with Elena, his current girlfriend. And Katherine. His ex-girlfriend, and Damon's too. She was claiming that she had taken the decision to come back for him, that she loved him. Lies. He was sure her words were only lies. But now…

"_In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places, with that wench, Lexi."_

How did she know ? The look on his face must've betrayed him because she pursued :

"_Come on, Stefan. Don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi, and I was watching you."_

Stefan could see from the corner of his eyes his brother Damon turn his head. He knew Katherine's words were painful to hear for him. He couldn't let her have access to his mind, to his heart. So he tried to keep asking her the same question.

"_Who were you running from ?"_

But Katherine wanted Stefan to know one last thing and she made sure he would get the message. She mouthed a perfect _"I love you"_ and looked at him with playful eyes. Or that's what he thought, but a second after he realized that they were just eyes full of… love.

* * *

She took the moonstone and a few seconds after, Katherine fell on the floor. His first thought was for Elena, and he asked Lucy about her.

"_Elena's fine."_

And then it was just the three of them. Damon, Katherine, and himself. Like before.

"_That witch's pretty impressive. What are we gonna do with that bitch ?"_

Stefan heard his brother but somehow he wasn't able to speak right now. The sight of Katherine lying on the floor unconscious was hurting him and he was trying to understand why. He was supposed to hate her. And yet, the only thing he wanted to do now was waking her up.

"_Stefan ?"_

Damon's voice brought him back to reality.

"_Yeah ?"_

"_Want me to take care of her ?"_

"_No. No, I… I'm going to bring her to the tomb. Go check on Elena, and tell her I'll see her as soon as possible."_

He could see his brother hesitate, clearly intrigued by his behaviour, but he didn't care.

"_Hum, okay."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Hey Stefan."_

"_What ?"_

"_Don't let her in once again. It's going to bring you down."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

Damon made his face that meant _"you can't fool me"_ and then left. Stefan was now alone with Katherine.

* * *

She was lighter than a feather and he didn't have any problem to lift her up and put her on his shoulders. Bonnie had told him that the spell was still on the tomb and that if he put one foot in it, he would be stuck for an undetermined time. She wasn't strong enough to break the spell by herself. So when he moved the big stone that hid the entrance, he took care not to cross the invisible line. His eyes were now on Katherine, lying on the floor next to his feet. He grabbed her and slowly pushed her in the tomb. Now he just had to wait for her to wake up.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open half an hour later. He was sitting at the opposite of the entrance, his back against the cold stone.

"_Hello Katherine."_

"_Where am I ?"_

"_Where you should have been all along."_

She didn't answer. She looked strange, almost… afraid.

"_What's wrong Katherine ? Afraid to die now ?"_

"_To die ? No. Not exactly. You'll all die before me. Elena first."_

Stefan stood up at the mention of his girlfriend.

"_What do you know about Elena ?"_

"_I'm stuck in here and you think I'm going to tell you ?"_

"_If you don't talk, I'll close the tomb and won't come back. Never."_

"_Then she'll die."_

It took him all his willpower to start pushing the stone back into its original place.

"_Wait, wait ! She's in danger, I'm serious !"_

"_From who ?"_

No answer.

"_You're lying. You're always lying."_

"_Why do you think I haven't killed her ? Because she's the doppelganger, she needs to be protected !"_

"_Then I'll protect her. While you'll rot in hell."_

"_Stefan, don't. You need me !"_

She was still shouting when he closed the entrance. He could hear her screams and it hurt him more than it should have. Stefan tried to convince himself that it was because he was worried for Elena, but deep inside he knew this wasn't the only reason. And that was terrifying him.

* * *

"_Where are you going ?"_

"_Out for a walk. Maybe hunt a little. Then going to school"_

"_Want some company ?"_

"_I thought you were all on human blood."_

"_I am."_

"_Then why… Okay, don't tell me."_

"_Come on Stefan. Some blood's missing in the fridge. I know you're not the one who drank it, and I also know that Caroline wouldn't steal from me."_

"_I don't understand what you mean."_

"_I think you perfectly do. And it's a really bad idea."_

"_I don't need you to tell me what to do, Damon."_

"_Maybe I should tell this to Elena. You might listen to her then."_

Stefan didn't bother to answer his brother. Instead, he grabbed his high-school bag and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

He took a deep breath and moved the stone to reveal the secret tomb behind it. Katherine was already waiting for him. She was sitting on the cold floor, and he could tell she was very weak.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't come before."_

"_It's been two weeks, Stefan. I'm starting to be hungry."_

He opened his bag and grabbed the bottle full of blood that was in it. He also took a little plastic glass and poured some blood in it. Then he put it on the floor and pushed it towards her with the help of a little wood. She immediately took the glass and drank all the blood within a second.

"_Feel better ?"_

"_Now that you're here, yes."_

He smiled. She was just the same old Katherine. Seductress, dangerous, sexy, manipulative, evil Katherine. She loved to play, to mess with people, and especially with him. But he wasn't about to let her do it this time. He was the one in control.

"_I need you to tell me something."_

"_Why would I ?"_

"_Because you want some blood and I have it."_

"_Hmm. Okay. What ?"_

"_What's the thing with the moonstone ?"_

"_You need it to break the curse."_

"_What curse ?"_

"_The curse of moon and sun. If a werewolf breaks the curse, they'll all be able to turn whenever they want. And we'll end up dead. If a vampire breaks the curse, they'll all be able to walk in the sun."_

"_It's not better. A lot of human will be killed."_

"_I know, but better them than us."_

Usual selfish Katherine.

"_Come on, Stefan. You don't want to die either."_

"_You know I won't allow that. Is there any way to destroy that moonstone ?"_

"_Maybe. Give me some blood and I'll tell you."_

He looked at her and saw that she was very serious, so he did as he was told.

"_Here, take it… So ?"_

"_I think a witch could break the stone. But Bonnie will not do it. I mean, she's not strong enough."_

"_What about Lucy ?"_

"_Are you serious ?"_

"_What ?"_

"_You're asking me if the bitch that stabbed me in the back would help you ? The first thing I'll do when I'll be out of here will be killing her. She perfectly knows that."_

"_No, you won't kill her."_

"_No ?"_

"_Because you will not leave this tomb."_

He stood up and so did she.

"_You're leaving already ?"_

"_I have to go. You know, high-school."_

"_Yeah, of course. And Elena."_

"_And Elena."_

"_Will you come back ?"_

Stefan glanced down. He knew that seeing Katherine that often was everything but a good thing, and yet he couldn't help himself. He had to be stronger than that. He didn't want Elena to know about his visits to the tomb.

"_Please."_

His head shot up. Had she really said the word ? His eyes met hers, and he knew he would come back. Why was he so attracted ? "No" was a simple word. A simple word that he could not pronounce. And he couldn't help the little whisper that escaped his lips :

"_You know I will."_

_

* * *

_

_Next chapter will come next week, or maybe this week-end, depends on the frequence I'll write it ! Review please, it makes me happy :)_

OTH-FOQ


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiiii ! Sorry for the looong delay between the first chapter and this one ! I've been busy. And well, it's still not easy for me to write in a foreign language even if it's in English ! I hope you'll like it and tell me what you think !_

* * *

For days Stefan tried to convince himself that his attraction to Katherine was due to the fact that she looked exactly like Elena. He was in love with Elena. He had been from the very beginning. But there was that little voice inside his head that told him otherwise. Maybe he was in love with Elena because she looked like Katherine. He remembered himself falling for the vampire the very first time he saw her, too. Things were complicated. He knew that Damon loved Elena, and that Elena cared about Damon. And he was lost in his feelings.

"_Stefan ?"_

"_Yes ?"_

"_You're brooding. Wanna talk ?"_

"_Since when do you care about what I think, Damon ?"_

"_Hey, I was just trying to be nice, no need to be rude, bro !"_

"_Sorry. And no, I just think I'm gonna go outside for a walk."_

"_Okay. I think I'm gonna see Elena then."_

"_Sounds good."_

Stefan opened the door and got out of the house. He needed fresh air. Damon was bewildered. His brother didn't care about him seeing Elena ? Something was definitely wrong with him. Damon used to tease his brother about his relationship with the teenager and usually Stefan would get mad and they would end up fighting each other. And now… It just "sounded good" ?

* * *

Stefan was lost in deep thoughts and wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. Much to his surprise, he found himself less than a mile away from the tomb. That's when he realised that his subconscious might have led him here on purpose. And he wasn't sure he liked it.

"_I knew you'd come back."_

"_I told you I would, didn't I ?"_

"_Yes you did."_

"_I always keep my word."_

"_So do I."_

He looked at her with his dark green eyes and she smiled. He loved this smile so much, and until now, he had thought it was because of Elena. That was before realizing that Katherine had a different way of smiling. It wasn't a sweet smile. It was a devilish, seductive one. And he couldn't get enough of it. Really bad sign. Spending so much time with Katherine was such a bad idea but it was almost attractive. And Stefan had the feeling to betray Elena just by thinking of the vampire. He felt the guilt all over him, and yet could not do anything to erase it. It was simply stronger than him.

"_Stefan, love, what are you thinking about ?"_

"_You know I shouldn't be here, don't you ?"_

"_I think you're old enough to know what to do…"_

"_I should not be here."_

"_Why are you then ?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_You seem lost. I'm here if you need me. It's not like I could go anywhere, anyway. I'd be glad to help you with your feelings."_

"_Thank you, I'll pass."_

Katherine frowned. She could tell Stefan was upset and she didn't really understand why. She just knew that it was her chance to be on his good side.

"_Hey Stefan ?"_

"_Yeah ?"_

"_I'm hungry."_

"_Sorry, I don't have anything with me."_

She sighed.

"_Could you at least hunt for me ? A rabbit will do good, for now. I'm really starving. And I want to be pretty for you, yet I can't if I don't have blood."_

He smiled and nodded.

"_Okay, I'll be back soon."_

"_Thank you, gorgeous."_

* * *

Stefan came back half an hour later with two dead rabbits. Katherine's face lightened up when she saw him approach.

"_Poor rabbits."_

"_Like you care."_

"_I do ! They're cute."_

"_Do you want some blood or not ?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then take those rabbits and do whatever you have to do."_

He threw them at her.

"_Wait for me, it'll take me only five minutes, okay ?"_

"_Make it quick."_

"_I will."_

* * *

"_How was lunch ?"_

"_Not bad. Not the best I had, but it could've been worse, I guess."_

"_Well, get used to it."_

"_Stefan ?"_

"_Yes ?"_

"_Will I ever get out of here ?"_

"_I don't know. It depends on you."_

"_On me ? You know I want to leave this tomb."_

"_But you're going to kill again, to hurt Elena, to…"_

"_Don't worry about that, Stefan. If you don't want me to, then I won't."_

He looked at her and he could tell that she was serious. And it scared him.

"_Would you… really do everything that I ask you to do ?"_

"_Well, almost. But I could try to feed somewhere else, or drink blood from the hospital, even though it's gross."_

"_You would do that for me ?"_

"_I would do anything for you, Stefan. Don't you get it ? I love you. I don't know how many times I'll have to say it, but I don't mind. I am not lying. I am not playing with you or your heart. You're the one for me, Stefan. Maybe one day you'll realise it."_

With that said, she stepped back into the darkness of the tomb.

"_Katherine ?"_

"_Go home, Stefan. Go see Elena, or Damon. Be careful, I wouldn't like you to be heartbroken."_

"_What do you mean ? Come back !"_

"_No, I'm tired, I think I'm gonna sleep for awhile. Just keep an eye on what's going on between Damon and Elena. You know how much they care for each other."_

Stefan frowned. He knew the bond that existed between his brother and his girlfriend, but he also knew that they would not do this to him. Katherine was definitely good at messing with his head. He had to get out of here. He needed fresh air.

"_I'm leaving."_

"_I know you are."_

"_Have a good day."_

"_Oh yeah, it's going to be great here. I'm thinking of throwing a party. Will you and Elena come ? It would be so much fun !"_

He smiled and simply said :

"_Goodbye Katherine."_

"_Goodbye, Stefan. Come back soon."_

* * *

It was past two a.m and Stefan still couldn't sleep. His mind was full of memories of him and Katherine, then him and Elena. Everything was just really confused and he didn't know what to do. He could not go out because he knew he would end up at the tomb and he didn't want to. He could not talk to anyone, certainly not Elena or Damon.

"_Stefan ?"_

He stood up in a second.

"_Damon ? What are you doing here ?"_

"_I heard you turn and turn in your bed, and guessed you weren't sleeping."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_No you're not. Look, I'm your brother and you can tell me anything."_

"_I'm alright, Damon !"_

The eldest vampire sighed and sat down on his brother's bed.

"_I know it's about Katherine."_

"_What ?"_

"_She's messing with your head and you're stupid enough to let her do that."_

"_She's not doing anything."_

"_You've changed, since the masquerade ball. And oh, surprise, that's when Katherine told you that she loved you."_

"_She didn't…"_

"_Oh come on, Stefan ! She might not have said it loud, but I'm not stupid."_

"_Why do you care anyway ?"_

"_Because, it's hurting you, and it's hurting Elena."_

Stefan looked at his brother with questioning eyes.

"_Elena ?"_

"_I went to see her today. She told me that you were different, lately. That you didn't come to see her as often as you used to do… before the ball."_

Stefan closed his eyes. He never suspected that Elena could have seen any change in his behaviour, but obviously she did. And she told that to his brother, who was in love with her.

"_Hey, bro. I think it's time for you to talk to me."_

"_Fine ! I… I'm lost, Damon. I don't know what to believe, I just know that Katherine did not lie to me."_

"_You think she's really in love with you ?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Oh boy."_

"_Damon, please, shut up."_

"_Sorry, just keep going, I'm all ears."_

"_I love Elena."_

"_So where's the problem ?"_

"_The problem ? The problem is, Katherine loves me ! Elena does, too. But I realise that my attraction to Katherine is coming back each day a little more, and I'm scared."_

"_Then do not go back to her. Live your life with Elena and forget about Katherine !"_

"_It's not that simple…"_

"_It can be if you want to. Your choice, Stefan."_

Damon left the room after one last look at his helpless brother. Stefan ran a hand through his hair, and followed his brother down the hallway.

"_Damon !"_

"_Yes, brother ?"_

"_I need to figure out something. If I'm not back tomorrow morning, don't freak out. I think I'm gonna be out of town for awhile."_

"_Really ?"_

"_Yes. Take care of Elena, please."_

"_As if you had to ask. Sure I will."_

"_And don't forget to bring some blood to Katherine."_

"_Oh, yeah, the slut. Of course."_

Stefan's jaw tightened when he heard his brother call Katherine a slut, and Damon noticed it.

"_Come on, Stefan, I'm joking. I will bring blood to Madam Katherine, don't worry."_

"_Thank you."_

And he was gone.

* * *

_How was it ? Good, bad ? Let me know ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone ! Sorry for the long delay ! I'm writing less because of my exams ! This chapter is short. Hopefully the next one will be longer. But I don't know when it'll be post.**

**Anyway, if you want something specific to happen in this story, tell me and I'll see what I can do ! :)**

* * *

"_He what ?"_

"_He left town. I'm sorry, Elena."_

"_But… why ?"_

"_He said he needed to figure out something. I don't know anything."_

Elena sat down on the couch, under the shock. Damon had just came to tell her that Stefan was out of town. He left without even telling her. Without giving any explanations, without saying goodbye. He was her fucking boyfriend, and he didn't think it was necessary to tell her ! She was mad at him.

* * *

Damon could see the anger and the hurt in Elena's eyes, and he immediately wanted to kill his brother for causing her so much pain and trouble. He sat down next to her and gently placed one hand on her shoulder.

"_Elena, he'll be back soon, I promise."_

"_Are you sure you don't know why he left ?"_

"_He wanted to clear his head, to be alone for a while."_

"_It doesn't justify his way of leaving. I mean, he didn't even bother to say goodbye !"_

"_I know you're pissed, but it'll be okay. He made me promise that I would take care of you. And I intend to respect that promise. So, now, stop thinking about Stefan, and let's go to the Grill. I'll call Matt and Caroline, and maybe Bonnie, if she picks up the phone, and we'll have something to eat together there. What do you think ?"_

Elena smiled. Damon was really making an effort, and no matter how mad she was at Stefan, she didn't want to push Damon away. He was his friend, after all.

"_Okay, let's go to the Grill."_

"_Great !"_

* * *

Stefan was forty miles away from Mystic Falls, but his mind hadn't leave town. He kept thinking about Elena and Katherine. Wondering what his girlfriend was doing, if she knew about his little trip and how she was dealing with it. Feeling pity for Katherine, alone in her dark and gloomy tomb. He didn't know why his mind kept going to the vampire. She was evil, he was supposed to hate her.

"_Hate sounds like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one."_

She had said those words to him, the first day she had returned. And now, Stefan was starting to realize that maybe, maybe there was a little truth in them.

* * *

Katherine sighed heavily. Being trapped in a tomb wasn't exactly what she had planned when she came back to Mystic Falls. She just wanted her lover back. She wanted Stefan. But there was Elena. Her little doppelganger was in her way. She didn't hate her, no. She couldn't hate the flesh of her flesh. It was her blood running through her veins. But she was very annoyed. And Stefan was blind, so she was pissed. And the hunger made all these feelings even more unbearable. She had to find a way to get out of here as soon as possible.

* * *

Surprisingly, Elena was enjoying her evening with her friends. She had decided to forget about Stefan for a while and it had worked so far. Damon was trying everything to make her laugh, and his little fights with Bonnie were entertaining. Matt and Caroline were sitting with them, but they were paying more attention to each other than to her. She was happy for them. They had gone through a lot of things and were still together. Matt didn't know about Caroline being a vampire, but Elena thought that soon enough he will discover the truth. And she just hoped that it wouldn't make him run away.

Then there were Bonnie and Damon. She knew that her best friend hated Damon, and it made her laugh internally. Nobody could really hate Damon, and she suspected Bonnie to have a little crush on him. She was just trying to hide it the best that she could. But Elena wasn't blind, she knew Bonnie for a long time now and could tell when her best friend was pretending or not. And Bonnie was definitely pretending to hate Damon.

"_Elena, what are you thinking about ?"_

"_Nothing, really."_

"_I hope it's not about Stefan."_

"_It's not."_

"_Good. Anyone wants a drink ? I pay."_

They all raised their hand and Damon smiled.

"_Looks like this little party is going to cost me a lot."_

Damon then walked straight to the bar and Bonnie turned to Elena.

"_Are you okay, Elena ?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine."_

"_I mean… I don't understand why on earth would Stefan leave you like this…"_

"_He's confused. But he'll come back, I'm sure about that."_

"_I hope you're right."_

"_And I just hope he'll come back to me."_

Bonnie didn't reply to that. There was nothing to say.

* * *

Stefan wished that Lexi could be here with him. She would have known what to do, could have given him advice. But thanks to his delicious brother Damon, his best friend was dead. Forever gone. He would never have the chance to thank her for everything she had done for him. She had helped him to be a better man. Or a better vampire.

Now, all alone in that motel room, his head between his hands, Stefan was lost in his memories. This wasn't leading him anywhere. The only possible conclusion was also the craziest. But he knew there was no other explanation.

He was in love with both Elena and Katherine.

* * *

"_I had fun tonight. Thank you, Damon."_

"_That's why I'm here. We can do it again tomorrow if you want."_

"_We'll see about that."_

"_Okay. Goodnight, Elena."_

"_Goodnight Damon."_

Damon smiled and went back to his car while Elena closed the door behind her. Tonight had been a great evening. She had missed her friends so much without even realizing it. With Stefan gone, she had suddenly became aware of the distance she had put between Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and herself. And as she slipped under the sheets, Elena made the silent promise to take care of her friends more than ever.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ! Reviews are welcome ! :)**

**OTH-FOQ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Here's the new chapter ! I know it has been a while since the last one, but I am finally DONE with my exams, and officially on SUMMER HOLIDAYS. Yay ! **

**So, everybody knows that I don't own TVD, otherwise I'd be writing scenarios about how to make Greta/Bitch die, and Katherine survive. Lol**

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

One week later, Stefan was still away and Elena didn't know what to think. Truthfully, she didn't understand why her boyfriend had left town without telling her before. And she was starting to wonder if it was about their relationship. Damon always avoided the subject, but she needed answers. So today, she decided to go to see the only person who would be honest with her.

* * *

"_Well well… That's a surprise. I didn't expect a visit from you any soon, Elena. What's up ?"_

"_I'm looking for answers."_

"_Oh I've heard that Stefan left town ! How do you cope with that ?"_

"_Stop trying to provoke me Katherine, it won't work."_

Katherine sighed and sat down, never looking away from Elena.

"_Okay, what do you want then ?"_

"_Do you know why Stefan left ?"_

"_Hmm… No."_

"_I'm sure you have an idea."_

"_I do have an idea, it doesn't mean that it's the truth."_

"_I want to know. I brought blood with me, I'll give it to you if you tell me what you think."_

"_Uh. Stefan is lost. His feelings for me, that have been buried for so long, are starting to resurface and he doesn't know how to deal with it. I'm sure he didn't tell you that he came to see me almost every day since I'm trapped here."_

When Elena remained silence, Katherine smirked and stood up.

"_But don't worry Elena. He'll come back eventually. And we'll finally know whom he loves the most. The original, or the pale copy."_

Elena crossed her arms and looked at the vampire defiantly.

"_We'll see. Until then, I hope you die."_

"_Ha, why ? Are you afraid of losing him ? Me being dead would be much easier for you to get him back, wouldn't it ? Come on, Elena… If it doesn't work with Stefan, you could try Damon. He's pretty good in bed."_

Her last remark triggered a wave of anger through Elena. How could she dare talking like this about Damon after rejecting him so hardly not even a month ago ?

"_You're an evil bitch Katherine."_

"_Nothing I haven't heard before. But hey, you came here Elena. You wanted to know what I was thinking and I told you. So now, if you're not able to handle the truth, just go away and don't come back."_

Elena knew that if she left now, it would mean that Katherine had won, and she didn't want to. Instead, she asked :

"_Why do you want Stefan anyway ? It's not like you love him."_

"_That's where you're wrong, honey. You have no idea of what Stefan and I shared in the past."_

"_Well that's the point, Katherine. It's the past. You can't relive the past."_

"_Wrong again ! Why do you think he's dating you ? Be smart, Elena. You know it's only because of me. Because you look like me. But nothing can surpass the original. Absolutely nothing."_

"_You're so narcissistic. Do you think I need to look like you to have his love ?"_

"_Well, honestly ? If we were nothing alike, he would never have talked to you in the first place. You attracted him because you reminded him of me. And this, you can't deny."_

And it was true, she knew it. Maybe Katherine was right. Elena was now full of doubts. Could Katherine and herself be the reason of Stefan's sudden departure ?

"_I know what you're thinking, Elena. And the answer is yes. Stefan left because his feelings were starting to change. He'll come back to me, you'll see."_

Elena wanted to scream, to shout at Katherine, but she kept her mouth shut. Because somewhere in her mind and heart, she knew that the vampire was right. And she hated it.

"_Elena ? If you really want to know the truth, I have an idea."_

"_What ?"_

"_Call Stefan, tell him you're trapped with me and that I threaten to kill you if he doesn't come back immediately. He'll be there in a minute."_

"_Oh, sure, great ! You think I'm going to come willingly in the non-safe side of the tomb so that you'll kill me ?"_

Katherine rolled her eyes and said :

"_You idiot, if I kill you, Stefan will never forgive me. I won't kill you, I can control myself. Besides, you brought blood with you, just give it to me and I'll behave."_

"_How do you know…"_

"_Double idiot, you told me that you had blood with you."_

"_Right… Let's pretend that I accept your evil plan… Stefan doesn't answer my calls."_

"_Really ? Well, let me take a picture of us together, try to look frightened, and I'll send it to him."_

Elena looked at Katherine in disbelief. She always had a plan B, it was just unbelievable. And she didn't know what pushed her to accept, but she took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Katherine.

"_Okay, let's do this quick. But what's the next part of the plan ?"_

"_Well, he'll come here, I'll threaten to kill you and he'll save you."_

"_But… He'll be trapped here after !"_

"_That's the point. I'll have plenty of time to make him talk. And I'm sure he'll tell me the truth."_

The young girl sighed heavily. This was really messed up, but she deserved the truth. If Stefan didn't love her anymore, she had the right to know. And Katherine was the only one willing to help her. Surprisingly, Damon was too loyal to his brother to say anything. Elena took the bottle full of blood and threw it to Katherine who drank it immediately.

"_Okay, now come here. I won't hurt you, or bite you, or anything."_

"_I drank a vervain tea before coming, I'm not stupid."_

"_Have little faith in me."_

Elena took a deep breath and finally crossed the invisible line. Katherine put her left arm around her neck and squeezed slightly, but strong enough to make it look credible. Then she opened the phone and said to Elena :

"_Smile, darling."_

* * *

_Bip bip !_

Stefan's head shot up and his hand immediately grabbed his phone. It was another message from Elena. He had never answered any of them since he had left. But he always read them. When he saw that it was not a message but a picture, his curiosity increased. Then, Elena's face appeared and behind her… Katherine. It was Katherine. Stefan stood up and looked more carefully at the picture. Elena was wincing, she seemed afraid, and Katherine had her fangs out. Under the photo were written a few words.

"_Show yourself or she dies."_

The second after, he was gone.

* * *

"_What if he doesn't come ?"_

"_It's Stefan we're talking about. He will come."_

Elena was sitting next to Katherine, the invisible line just between the two women. The vampire had kept her promise. She had let Elena step back as soon as the photo had been taken. Now they were waiting. After ten minutes, Katherine stood up quickly and said :

"_He's here. I can hear him. Hurry up, join me now."_

Elena didn't hesitate this time. She let Katherine take her firmly by the arm and pretended to be scared, even if she internally wanted to laugh. The vampire threw her other arm around Elena's waist and pulled her closer to her own body.

"_Elena !"_

Stefan appeared and Katherine tightened her grip over Elena's waist.

"_Hello, Stefan."_

"_Katherine. Katherine, let her go. Please, just let her go."_

"_Why ? We're just getting to know each other ! It's fun !"_

"_Don't hurt her."_

"_Then come and save her."_

She turned round and led Elena into the darkness of the tomb.

"_Katherine. Katherine ! Let her go !"_

"_I'm hungry, Stefan."_

"_I'll bring you blood !"_

"_Her blood seems so tasty…"_

Her nose brushed against Elena's left ear, and Katherine showed Stefan her fangs. Just as she was about to dive her teeth in Elena's neck, she felt someone behind her, holding her by her hair. Stefan was nowhere in sight.

"_You're hurting me, Stefan."_

"_Let her go, now."_

"_Okay."_

She freed Elena from her grip and, with her supernatural strength, pushed Stefan away. His back hit the wall ten meters further. He collapsed on the floor, but immediately stood up and quickly went back to face Katherine. Their faces were now inches from each other.

"_It's nice to see you again, Stefan."_

She couldn't help but laugh when she saw him trying to leave the tomb, and laughed even more when she saw his expression darken with the realization that it was impossible.

"_Seems like you're trapped."_

"_How did you… Elena, are you okay ?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine."_

"_Go find Damon."_

"_What about you ?"_

"_It seems that I'm stuck here."_

"_I'm sorry, it's all my fault."_

"_Don't be, it's fine, I'll be fine."_

Elena nodded and finally agreed to leave after one last look at Stefan. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Katherine wink at her with a smirk. Their plan was working well.

* * *

_I hope you liked it ! Next chapter next week ! Reviews pleaaase :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	5. Chapter 5

**First, I'm going to apologize for not being able to update sooner. I am truly sorry. I hope some of you are still reading this story. I've had a lack of inspiration and _then_, my computer decided to be on strike. No need to say that it sucked. Anyway, take time to read, next chapter ASAP !**

* * *

"_So, are you going to tell me how you succeed in trapping Elena here with you ?"_

"_I'm smart. She's not."_

"_Katherine."_

"_Okay, well, she came here with her head full of questions. About you."_

"_What did you tell her ?"_

"_The truth. And she took a step too far. Easy."_

Stefan looked suspiciously at Katherine, but she had always been good at hiding her emotions. There was no way to know if she was lying to him. It was so easy for her to play with people, to mess with them. With him.

"_Hey Stefan, since we're stuck in here for an undetermined amount of time…"_

"_Thanks to you."_

"… _I was thinking that we could play a game."_ Katherine pursued, completely oblivious to his remark.

"_I don't want to play with you."_

"_Come on, we used to have so much fun together, don't you remember ?"_

And there it was, starting with the flash-backs. Of course, he remembered. How could he forget ? She was his very first love. Every memory of her was engraved in his mind. Every little detail about her. Her smile, her look, her laugh, her hair… Everything.

"_Let's play Truth or Dare."_

"_Aren't you a little old for that, Katherine ?"_

"_There's no age to have fun. This game is immortal."_

"_Why would I accept to play with you ?"_

"_Because there's nothing else to do, and because I'm fun, and because I'm going to follow you wherever you go in this tomb until you finally agree to play."_

Stefan couldn't help but smile at her words. Katherine was definitely something.

"_Okay, I'll play with you."_

"_Great."_

* * *

After leaving Stefan with Katherine, Elena took her car and drove immediately to the Salvatore's house. Damon was in the living-room, reading an old book. He smiled at her when she appeared in the room, and then saw how upset she was. He stood up quickly and the second after, he was standing right in front of her.

"_Elena, what's wrong ?"_

"_It's Stefan…"_

"_Stefan ? __What about him ?"_

"_He's in the tomb, with Katherine."_

"_What ?"_ Damon gasped.

"_She trapped me, and then, she took my phone and sent a picture of her holding me, and he came to save me… And now he's trapped with her…"_

She tried to look as sad and frightened as possible. Apparently, Damon was buying her story. She felt his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"_Shh, it's gonna be okay. I'll call Bonnie and ask her to help. Stefan will be free very soon, I promise."_

"_I feel so bad…"_

Elena knew that she was using Damon, and that really made her feel bad. He took her in his arms and hugged her carefully.

"_Don't worry, I'll have him free."_

Katherine would need time, and it was Elena's role to give it to her. So she held Damon tightly and asked him with a trembling voice :

"_Can't you stay here for a while ? Just until I feel better, I really don't want to be alone right now…"_

"_Sure, Elena. Whatever you want."_

* * *

"_I have to find someone to help me. I think that Lucy would agree to do that for me, but she didn't give me any address or phone number."_

"_Don't you have any supernatural way to contact her ?"_

"_Well, probably, yes. But it'll take me some time to find the spell for that."_

"_Then please Bonnie, start looking for it now. I don't want him trapped there with her."_

"_Of course, I'm going to call Caroline for help. What are you going to do ?"_

"_Damon wants to bring me somewhere, I don't know exactly where."_

"_For what ?"_

"_He thinks I need to relax a little."_

"_Then go, he's right. We'll call you when everything will be over."_

"_Are you sure ?"_

"_Yes, just go Elena."_

"_Thank you Bonnie."_

Elena hugged her friend and then joined Damon outside, who was waiting in his car.

"_Okay princess, first we're stopping by the tomb to give Stefan some blood. And then, road trip ! Are you ready ?"_

"_Yeah, let's go."_

Damon smiled at her and quickly drove away.

* * *

"_My turn. Truth or dare ?"_

"_Truth."_

"_In the first place, were you attracted by Elena because she looked like me ?"_

Stefan smiled. He was totally expecting this question.

"_I suppose it's part of the reason, yes."_

"_I knew it."_

"_Okay. Truth or dare ?"_

"_Dare."_

"_Hum… I have to think about it…"_

"_Ask me to kiss you. I'll do it."_

"_Really ?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Okay. Kiss me."_

What ? Stefan slapped himself mentally for his words. Had he really just asked Katherine to kiss him ? He must have been gone mental. He saw her approach with a small smile on her lips, and he turned his head on the side. She stopped immediately.

"_Stefan ? You dare me to kiss you and then you don't play along."_

"_I never said you had to kiss my lips. I think my cheek will be enough."_

She raised an eyebrow but slowly kissed his cheek even so. It sent shivers down Stefan's spine. A simple, chaste kiss on his cheek made him feel something he shouldn't have felt. And judging by the huge smile plastered on Katherine's face, she knew it. She had sensed it.

"_I'm glad to see you're not insensible to my charm, Stefan."_

"_Shut up."_

"_It's okay, you know. Anyway, let's continue this game."_

It was better not to push him. He would give her the answers she looked for, eventually.

"_Truth or dare, Stefan ?"_

"_Truth."_

"_You never pick dare."_

"_That's because I don't want to have to kiss you."_

"_Ouch. Well, truth it is ! Would you be sad, if I was dead ?"_

"_You've been dead to me for the past 145 years."_

"_Let me rephrase my question. If I was killed definitively in front of your eyes, now, would you be sad ?"_

His gaze met hers, and he knew he couldn't lie.

"_I would be. I don't… I don't want to play anymore, Katherine."_

"_Why not ?"_

"_Because… It makes me realize things that I don't want to realize."_

He stood up promptly, and she imitated him.

"_Don't walk away from me, Stefan. Talk to me. Since I came back, I've been honest with you. I want to be with you, Stefan. I am here for you."_

He turned round, unable to face her. He didn't want to look at her, because it made him think incoherently. Katherine placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"_Stefan. Look at me. Come on."_

Why on earth wasn't he able to resist her ? He was like a child, like a puppy, doing whatever she asked him to do !

"_What are those things you're talking about ? Is it about me ?"_

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"_About Elena ?"_

Same reaction.

"_I love you, Stefan. I know you're lost. It doesn't matter, I can wait. I'll wait for you."_

"_Why are you being so nice ?"_

"_Because my feelings for you are real. I don't want to push you. I don't want to lie to you anymore."_

He opened his eyes.

"_Stefan ? I want you to tell me something. Right before you stabbed me in the back the other day, you told me that you still cared for me. Was it a lie ?"_

He swallowed hard and whispered :

"_No."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Damon and Elena were on the road to the tomb. The music was loud, because none of them was speaking. When the car stooped, they both jumped out of it.

"_I take the blood, go ahead."_

"_Okay."_

* * *

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For what ?"_

"_Stabbing you. I know it hurt you."_

"_It's okay. I barely felt it."_

"_I'm so sorry…"_

"_Shh Stefan, it's fine."_

"_But…"_

She put a finger on his lips and looked on her right.

"_Do you hear that ?"_

"_What ?"_

"_I forgot you're not on human blood anymore. Two people are coming. Wanna bet ?"_

"_I'd say… Bonnie and Damon ?"_

"_Wrong. Elena is with Damon, but Bonnie's not here. Come on."_

Stefan didn't even notice that Katherine took his hand in hers. However, when Elena and Damon came into view, the young girl perfectly saw it. She couldn't help but look at their fingers entwined. That's when Stefan realized that he was holding Katherine's hand. He immediately dropped it.

"_I guess you two are having fun."_

"_Elena…"_

"_You know what ? I don't want to know, Stefan. Keep your shit for yourself."_

She disappeared as quickly as she had come.

"_Oh, well-done, Stefan. Very clever of you."_

"_Shut up Damon."_

"_Or what ? You're going to kick my ass ? Somehow I doubt that."_

"_Just make me leave this tomb. I'll explain everything to Elena, it's not what she thinks."_

"_Well, Bonnie's on it. Elena and I are going to leave town for a while. I really think she needs some fresh air. And, who knows, maybe a new boyfriend."_

Stefan clenched his fists and tried to jump at Damon's throat, momentarily forgetting the invisible wall between them. He slammed himself against him and was forced to step back. Damon smirked.

"_Did I say that you were clever ? I'm sorry, I probably meant stupid."_

Katherine, who hadn't said anything yet, put her hands on Stefan's shoulders to calm him down. At her touch, he relaxed a little.

"_Come on Stefan, you'll explain to her later, no need to torture yourself now."_

She drew him to her and led him back to the 'room' they previously were.

"_Hey !"_ Damon shouted.

"_What ?"_

"_I have blood for you guys ! I don't know if you deserve it, but… Well. Here's the bag."_

They saw a bag flying and crash against the wall near them.

"_You're welcome !"_

Katherine heard Damon leave and Stefan hurried himself to the bag.

"_I'm thirsty. Aren't you ?"_

"_Well, yes I am. Even more than you are, I suppose. But… Stefan ? It's human blood."_

He stopped himself and dropped the bag.

"_Oh. Right."_

"_But you have to feed."_

"_Not human blood."_

"_Just a little. It'll be okay."_

Stefan looked at Katherine and slowly walked toward her.

"_What have I done, Katherine ? What if I just lost her forever ?"_

"_You… Stefan. You knew that you had to make a choice."_

"_But I didn't make any !"_

"_I know you haven't, but she doesn't !"_

"_What am I supposed to do ?"_

"_For now, eat and sleep. As soon as we'll be out, you'll talk to Elena. Even if I have to kidnap her and force her to listen to you."_

She had a determined look on her face that made Stefan smile.

"_Okay. Thank you. I think I'm going to… eat a little. Stop me if you see that I can't do it alone."_

"_Don't worry, I will."_

As Stefan took the first sip of blood, he couldn't help wondering why Katherine was being so nice to him. He had told her horrible things, that he hated her. He tried to torture her. And yet she was still here, claiming that she loved him. That's why he was hesitating. Because maybe she had told him the truth. And if her love was real… Then maybe so was his.

* * *

**So, I assume you all pretty much know where this story will end... Maybe a few twists and turns are on the way... You'll see !**

**Reviews are welcome !**

**Thanks :)**

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating earlier. I'd like to know if there's still people who read this story. If so, I'll try to write it faster ! thanks !**

* * *

"_I just can't believe he did this ! To me ! What about the "I love you" crap ?"_

"_Elena, you need to calm down."_

"_If I want to yell, I yell, and you're not going to tell me what I have to do, Damon Salvatore !"_

He looked at her, slightly amused. They had gone back to his mansion. The ride had been silent, but he had clearly seen that she was fuming. And now, he watched her finally exploding.

"_They haven't even spent an entire day in the tomb and they're already screwing each other, it makes me sick !"_

"_Elena, I brought you back here because you need to be in a better mood for our little trip. It'll cheer you up, I promise. And hum… I don't think they've gone so far already."_

She faced him, her eyes burning with anger.

"_Look, I'm just saying that you should not jump to any conclusion before Stefan has the chance to explain himself. They were just holding hands. If you want to piss him off, we can go back there and I'll hold your hand."_

Elena finally took a deep breath and went back to her usual self.

"_No, it's okay. I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. I do horrible things when I'm angry. At least you don't kill people."_

She smiled. Suddenly, someone opened the door of Damon's room. It was Bonnie.

"_Is everything okay here ? I heard screams."_

"_Oh, hum, yeah, it's fine. Damon and I are leaving."_

"_Any luck with the spell ?" _He asked.

"_Well, Caroline just arrived, so I think that I'll find it in less than an hour."_

"_Good. Call me when it's done."_

"_Sure."_

She closed the door and Damon turned to Elena.

"_Are you ready to go ?"_

"_Where are we going, by the way ?"_

"_That's a surprise."_

"_A surprise ?"_

"_Yep."_

"_From Damon Salvatore ?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_Fine, let's go."_

* * *

Katherine gently grabbed Stefan's arm and forced him to put the blood bag down. She felt his resistance at first so she placed her free hand in his hair and slowly pulled his head back.

"_Come on, Stefan. You drank enough."_

He finally agreed to let go and closed his eyes.

"_I'm sorry. Sometimes it's hard."_

"_It's okay, you're just not used to. And you have a very bad reaction to human blood."_

"_I try to control myself, but… I was really thirsty."_

"_Don't worry about it. I understand."_

She hugged him. His body tensed at her touch, because he didn't want to let her in. She was already in his mind. He knew that it wouldn't take long for her to be in his heart again. But Katherine didn't want to let him go, so he finally gave up and hugged her back.

* * *

Elena fell asleep after an hour of ride. Damon was still driving and she didn't know where they were going. He watched her sleeping for a few seconds and noticed how peaceful she looked. Her life shouldn't be that hard. It was crazy to think that everything had changed so much for her in less than a year. She had lost her parents, discovered the existence of vampires, witches, werewolf… She had met her ancestor who looked exactly like her. So many threats upon her head, and she was still able to sleep. That thought made him smile. She needed to be protected, and it was his job to keep her safe. Maybe she'd never return his love, but at least she authorized him to love her. She moved slightly and turned her pretty face towards him, her eyes still closed. It was magic to him, her resemblance to Katherine, and yet their completely different personality. Damon sighed and reported his eyes on the road.

* * *

She didn't want to push him, but at the same time she couldn't let him go. Katherine was lost in deep thoughts, her back against the cold stone of the tomb. She was avoiding Stefan. Yes, Katherine Pierce was avoiding Stefan Salvatore, the man that she loved. The reason was simple : She didn't want to be his rebound from Elena. If Stefan wanted to be with her, he would come to see her, by himself. No more pressure. She had done everything that she could to show him how much she loved him. The decision was up to him from now on.

* * *

Stefan was sitting on the floor, his head between his hands. He didn't want to look up. He didn't want to face the reality. He would have done anything to go back to the moment he fell in Katherine's trap. She was smart, too smart for him. This idea had been hers. And why was she all he could think about ? He loved Elena, she was his girlfriend ! He dismissed the thought immediately, because it was not a valid one. Damon loved Elena too, and she was _not_ his girlfriend.

He needed to clarify things. Damon loved Elena. Damon maybe still had feelings for Katherine, mixed up with hate. Katherine loved him. Elena loved him, and maybe Damon too. But what about himself ? He loved Elena. He loved Katherine. And this whole love rectangle was messed up. It had to stop, and somehow, Stefan was the only one who had the power to end it all.

* * *

"_Wake up, sleepy head."_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Elena, open your eyes !"_

The young woman finally agreed to do it. Damon was staring at her, clearly amused by the face she was making. Elena got up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Only after that she allowed herself to look around… And what she saw immediately finished to wake her up.

"_Oh my… It's beautiful ! Damon, where are we ?"_

"_I don't exactly know if this place has a name. It's just where I go when I need to think about something."_

In front of them, there was nothing but emptiness. They were standing on what seemed to be the end of the world. Elena took a step forward to see what was beneath her feet. The only thing she could see was the woods. There were only trees. Everything was green. She turned to Damon :

"_Nobody lives here ?"_

"_Just me, when I come."_

"_Where do you sleep ?"_

He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"_Come with me."_

* * *

"_Caroline ?"_

"_Yes ?"_

"_I have the spell. Bring me my candles, they're in the bag right there."_

"_Okay."_

"_Lucy is our only hope to set them free."_

"_It will work, Bonnie. You're a kick-ass witch, don't forget it !"_

* * *

Stefan couldn't stand being alone for another minute. He needed to see someone, to talk to someone before going nuts. And the only person able to help him was one he'd been avoiding for the last two hours. His pride aside, Stefan got up and went to find Katherine. She was sitting right behind the invisible borderline, staring at the wall in front of her.

"_I thought you'd never show up again."_ She said without looking up to him.

"_To be honest, I didn't want to, but we need to talk."_

"_Talk about what ?"_

"_Our relationship. What's going on between us."_

She finally deigned to set eyes on him, and stood up. Their faces were inches apart from each other.

"_And what is going on between us, Stefan ? Because I don't have the answer."_

"_Neither do I. We're here to figure it out."_

"_Well, I'd say it's simple. I love you. I've always loved you since that day when you claimed your love for me. I don't know what else to say. I never compelled your love, back in 1864. I compelled you because you were scared of what I was. It didn't affect your feelings. Now I understand that you might be in love with Elena, but don't even try to deny it's not because she looks like me."_

Everything was said. She was right, and he knew it. But the decision was just impossible to take.

"_Stefan, can't you just be honest with me ? I don't care about your feelings for her. If it means waiting that she dies, I'm ready to do anything to keep her alive. As long as you come back to me after that."_

He looked at her and didn't try to hide his stupefaction.

"_You… You'd be ready to protect Elena ? For me ?"_

"_Yes. There are many threats upon her, but I could help you look after her."_

"_I… Katherine…"_

"_I just need to know if it'll worth the wait. Or if I don't have any chance with you anymore."_

Stefan took her chin in his right hand and whispered :

"_You know you'll always have your chance with me."_

* * *

It was a small wooden house, hidden somewhere in the woods. A lost place, hard to find. But as soon as Elena stepped in, she realised that it was well-maintained, warm and welcoming.

"_So… That's where you come when you need to be away from something ?"_

"_Yep."_

"_It's beautiful…"_

"_You haven't seen my room yet."_ Damon grinned.

Elena hit him playfully on the arm.

"_Maybe one day I'll see it."_

He looked at her, bewildered. She smiled and added :

"_I just have to find the perfect guy and then wait for you to leave far, far away."_

"_Oh, you're mean."_

"_You like it."_

"_True. Are you hungry ?"_

"_A bit, yes."_

"_Lucky you, the fridge is full of delicious things to eat."_

"_You…"_

"_I've been shopping and I bought stuff for you. Come on, don't look so surprised ! I know you're human."_

"_Well, thank you…"_

"_You're welcome."_

Elena made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She was really stunned that Damon had thought about her human needs. She knew that he had changed a lot since their first meeting, but she didn't expect it could be that much. She liked it. Very much. He was starting to act as if he cared. Of course, he cared. Why would he have brought her here otherwise ? She needed to go away from everything, to think about Stefan, and Damon had been here for her. Stefan. She hadn't thought about him in the past two hours. What was he doing now ?

* * *

**I hope you liked it !**

**OTH-FOQ**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it took me some time to update, but unfortunately I'm very busy lately.**

* * *

They were standing still, hugging each other tightly. It might have been ten minutes, or an hour. They didn't know and they didn't care. Katherine had no intention to pull back. In Stefan's arms, she felt like she was home. No matter what he would do when they'd leave the tomb, she had the answer she'd been looking for. He loved _her_. Of course she couldn't blame him for loving Elena too. She had once experienced loving two people at the same time. Even if they were nothing alike physically. They were still related to each other. But Stefan had won her love. She had fallen in love with him without even realizing it. So it didn't matter if he just decided to go back to Elena, because that's just who he was. He'd never cheat on her, never hurt her on purpose. She would wait. That's the beauty of eternity.

* * *

His decision was taken, but he wouldn't tell anyone until it became necessary. Hell, he didn't even want to think about it right now. Katherine's head was resting on his chest and he wouldn't have been anywhere else in the whole world. He knew what he had to do. It was the best choice, the right choice. And he loved her. But his heart had decided otherwise. Okay, this was confusing, but he really knew what he was doing. There was no way he could regret anything. He couldn't be with the two of them. Not at the same time. It wouldn't be fair to them. Besides, he couldn't have done it himself. So he had picked one. And they would know it soon enough.

* * *

"_So, what did Lucy say to you ?"_

"_Guess what ?"_

"_What ?"_

"_She's here. Well, not here exactly, but she's only ten minutes away ! Visiting old friends ! That's our luck."_

"_At least some good news ! Should I call Damon and Elena ?"_

"_You know what ? No. She needs a break from all of these supernatural things. And I believe he's taking good care of her."_

"_Oh, okay. Then we'd better put candles and a bottle of water in a bag, so that we'll be ready when Lucy arrives."_

"_Hmm, you're right. Let's do this."_

* * *

Lucy joined them half an hour later and they immediately hit the road. It was already dark outside, even if the day had been bright and sunny. Caroline decided to stay outside of the tomb, to take care of any potential disturbing element. Bonnie and Lucy needed concentration.

"_Stefan ? Katherine ?"_

"_We're here."_

The vampires slowly emerged from the dark.

"_Thank you for coming so soon."_

"_Are you sure you want Katherine to go out ?"_

"_Yes, Bonnie, I'm sure."_

Katherine was looking at Lucy with dark eyes and Stefan noticed. He put one arm around her waist and whispered in her ear :

"_Behave, Katherine. Lucy only tried to protect everyone."_

"_She's lucky I'm in a good mood, trust me."_

When everything was settled, Lucy and Bonnie began their incantations in Latin. The candles lit up and as the voices of the witches were getting louder each minute, Katherine and Stefan took a step forward. Immediately, the candles blew up and Lucy let go of Bonnie's hands.

"_We're free."_

"_You're free."_

"_I'm not going to thank you because you're the reason I've been trapped in here, Lucy. But I'm sure you understand. However, thank you Bonnie."_

"_Whatever."_

The witches took their candles back and disappeared without looking back. Stefan was now alone with Katherine.

"_Let's go back to my place, okay ? I don't know if Damon and Elena are there, but we'll deal with it."_

"_Good idea, I really need a shower."_

* * *

The house was empty when they arrived. Resisting the urge to call his brother, Stefan decided to shower first and sleep for a while. When he woke up three hours later, he was surprised to see Katherine lying next to him, asleep. Trying his best not to wake her up, he stood up quietly and was about to left the room when her sleepy but still beautiful voice stopped him.

"_So you're the kind of guy who just leaves in the morning ?"_

He chuckled and turned back to her.

"_First of all, it's not the morning, it's almost midnight. And… you're the one who's not here in the morning. Don't you remember ?"_

There was bitterness in his voice, she could hear it. She smiled sadly. He was referring to 1864, when they used to made love and then she would just go back to her own room or see Damon. Right now, she wasn't proud of it.

"_I remember. Of course, I do."_

She got up and sped towards him.

"_I was having fun. Falling for you was never in my plan, but it happened. It hurt both you and Damon, I get it. And back then, I couldn't care less, but now… I realize that it might not has been my greatest idea. I'm sorry."_

"_It was wrong. It's the reason Damon hates me."_

"_He doesn't hate you, Stefan. You're his little brother, and you'll always be. He'll never hate you. He hates me."_

"_Oh, trust me, he doesn't hate you. You're the great love of his life."_

"_No, I'm not. I used to be. Just like I've been yours. But he's in love with Elena. Just like you are."_

It was her turn to be bitter. Stefan saw the sadness in Katherine's eyes and he didn't know how to react. She wasn't one to show her emotions. She had never been, and yet, now, she wasn't hiding her pain from him. He began to feel uncomfortable and didn't exactly know why.

"_Hum, maybe we should go downstairs and eat something ?"_

"_Something like blood ?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Sounds good to me."_

* * *

Elena's phone vibrated once in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was a text message from Bonnie.

"_Stefan & the bitch r free."_

She quickly replied a "okay thx" and put her phone on the table in the small kitchen of the wooden house. Damon was outside, looking at the sunset. She joined him and sat next to him in the grass.

"It's an amazing view."

"Yeah, I know."

They sat there for a while, without speaking. When the sun totally disappeared, Damon stood up and held out his hand to Elena, who took it.

"_They're out."_

"_Do you want to go back ?"_

"_No. Not now, I'm not ready and I don't want to, and I'd like to spend some time with you."_

"_Oh, really ?"_

"_You're not the worst company in the world."_ She said playfully, using the same words he had told her one day.

"_Well, I'm glad you think so. Maybe we should go inside, it'll be cold before long."_

"_Okay."_

He threw his arm around her shoulder and she didn't push him away. It was comforting and she needed comfort. She was still shaken by what she'd seen in the tomb. Or what she hadn't seen, in fact. It had just led her to imagine the things that could have been going on between her boyfriend and her ancestor. Not good at all.

"_Earth to Elena ?"_

"_What ? Oh, sorry, you were saying… ?"_

"_Stop worrying about Stefan."_

"_I'm not worried…"_

"_Yes you are. He loves you, Elena."_

"_Maybe, maybe not. He loves Katherine more."_

"_No, it's all about you."_

"_Well, maybe he loves me, but he's not in love with me. Not anymore."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_I can sense it. Damon, they were holding hands !"_

"_It doesn't prove anything !"_

"_But it means something."_

Damon didn't answer. What was the point ? She was right, it meant something. And it killed him not knowing. He hated to see Elena hurting. The girl sat on the couch while he lit up a fire in the chimney. Then he went to sit besides her.

"_Damon ?"_

"_Yes ?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_I'm your friend, it's perfectly normal for me to do that."_

"_It's your secret place, it means a lot to me that you're sharing it with me."_

"_That's because you mean a lot to me."_

Elena felt like it was time to ask him about what she had never been able to ask since Isobel's first appearance in Mystic Falls, three months ago.

"_Damon ?"_

"_Hmm ?"_

"_Was it true ? When Isobel said you loved me, was it…"_

"_You know it was, Elena. Yes, I love you. My feelings for you go way beyond friendship. But I got used to the idea that you'll never return my love. And I'm fine, it's cool you know ? As long as you're happy with my brother."_

"_So… What about now ?"_

"_What do you mean ?"_

"_What if… What if Stefan chooses Katherine over me ?"_

"_He'd be stupid to do it."_

"_But there's a possibility."_

"_Then I would be here as a friend for you."_

"_You wouldn't try to…"_

"_I've already tried, Elena, and you made it clear that I should not do it again."_

She didn't respond. Why was she even talking to him about that ? She loved Stefan, she was dating Stefan !

"_Don't you think we should go back there, now ?"_

"_Not yet, I'd like to stay here for awhile, if you don't mind of course."_

"_No, it's cool. Let's just enjoy each other's company."_

Damon looked at Elena with his famous smile and she blushed slightly.

"_If you want to take a nap, I'll be glad to be your pillow."_

"_Oh thanks, I was afraid to ask !"_

They laughed and Elena let her head fall on Damon's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and whispered :

"_Maybe I'll sleep a little too."_

* * *

Stefan was pacing back and forth, waiting for his brother to come back to the house. He had tried to call him unsuccessfully, and he was starting to worry. Katherine was watching him from the couch, quietly. She didn't dare to say anything, because there was no words that would comfort him. He needed to explain to Elena what was going on inside his head and heart. She already knew. Katherine knew that he wouldn't give up on Elena, that she would've to be patient. But she also knew that Stefan would come back to her eventually. It was the way things were supposed to be.

* * *

They fell asleep on the couch an hour later, tired of waiting. Katherine kept her distance in case Elena and Damon would surprise them. The situation was already complicated enough. But nothing came to disturb their sleep. Everything was quiet outside, and when the sun began to rise, the two vampires woke up slowly. Stefan got up.

"_I'm going to hunt."_

"_I'll stay here, if someone comes."_

"_Okay."_

He disappeared from her sight and she heard the door slam a few seconds later. Everything went back to silence.

* * *

"_We weren't supposed to sleep for the whole night !"_

"_I know, but we were tired, and the couch was really comfortable, so…"_

Elena tried not to smile, but she failed. Damon was just too cute when he was trying to find excuses.

"_It's okay. Let's just go back to your house."_

"_Whatever you want, darling."_

He opened the door for her and locked it behind him. They walked toward the car and Damon started the engine. A minute later, a dusty cloud left behind, they were heading back to the boarding house.

* * *

When they arrived at the boarding house, they were greeted by Katherine. Elena immediately wanted to go back to the car, but Damon stopped her.

"_Stefan won't be long. I think we all need to talk."_

"_I don't want you here, Katherine."_

"_Fine, I'll be upstairs."_

And she was gone. Elena seemed upset. She hadn't expected to see the vampire, but now she knew she should have. She walked toward the window and looked outside for a while. She felt a presence behind her, but she didn't turn round. She knew it was Damon, she could smell his perfume. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and his chin rested on top of her head. She didn't move. It felt good. Maybe it was wrong, because it was _Damon_ and that she was dating _Stefan_, but she needed comfort and he was here. She didn't pull away when he took her in his embrace, her back now pressed against his torso. He was sweet and gentle, not pushing her. She didn't mind. Elena's mind was wandering somewhere far away from here. Damon was quiet behind her. He felt peaceful and perfectly at ease with Elena in his arms. They had never been so close. Maybe this was his chance. He slowly forced her to face him, and was surprised to see she didn't try to resist.

"_Damon…"_

"_Shh."_

They were looking each other in the eye, and before Elena got a chance to understand what was happening, she felt a warm pair of lips upon hers. She closed her eyes and didn't move at first. But Damon didn't want to let go, so she finally gave up and deepened the kiss. Elena felt Damon's hands on her hips, and she threw her arms around his neck. For a second, she snapped back to reality but she didn't pull away. She just couldn't. She was drawn to Damon, and he was an amazing kisser. She would have plenty of time to feel guilty later for what she was doing, but right now nothing could stop her from kissing Damon.

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

Or maybe just one thing.

* * *

**Pleaaase tell me what you think about this chapter !**

**OTH-FOQ**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a little more than a week since the last update, I'm proud of myself ! lol**

**Seriously, it's hard for me to write because of my job (8h/day, 6 days/7). I'm doing my best ! Give me a lot of reviews, I really enjoy to read them ! :)**

* * *

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

The voice made Damon and Elena startle and they broke the kiss immediately, their heads turning simultaneously toward the entrance of the living-room. There stood a very shocked Stefan. Within a second, Elena heard a big noise and Damon was no longer standing in front of her. Stefan was holding him firmly by his shirt, slammed against the wooden wall.

"_Stefan !"_ She screamed.

"_How could you !"_

He wasn't looking at her. Damon was returning his brother's death glare. Elena heard a growl and she was pretty sure it came from Stefan.

"_Stefan…"_ She tried once again.

He turned his head to her and she unconsciously took a step back. His eyes were red, his fangs out.

"_Why ? WHY ?"_

Stefan threw Damon across the room with all his strength. Even if animal's blood doesn't make him stronger than his brother, he fed recently whereas Damon hadn't. While Damon tried to stand up, Stefan sped towards Elena and shook her by her shoulders.

"_Why did you do this to me, to ME ? I loved you, why did you have to go to him ?"_

He sounded more desperate than anything and Elena felt the guilt overwhelming her. And the pain, too, because Stefan was really holding her tight.

"_Let her go !"_

It was Damon who was finally back on his feet.

"_Go to hell !"_ Stefan spat.

It was all it took for Damon to run into Stefan and start the fight. Elena could barely distinguish anything, because they were moving very fast across all the room, breaking and crushing everything on their destructive path.

'_STOP !"_ She shouted.

They immediately stopped in their tracks. Stefan had his fist clenched, ready to hit Damon's face. They looked at Elena who just said :

"_Fighting is not going to lead us anywhere good. Let's talk, please."_

Stefan scoffed and reported his attention on Damon who wasn't quick enough to avoid his brother's hard punch. He stumbled and fell onto the floor.

"_Damon !"_ Elena exclaimed, rushing toward him.

Stefan watched her as she kneeled down beside his brother. She looked up to him, and he held her look for a few seconds. Elena could see so many things in his eyes : anger, hurt, sadness, betrayal, disbelief, disappointment, and disgust. It was like he had just stabbed her in the stomach. She couldn't stand to see him in such pain. She stood up slowly and held out her hand. He looked down at it, then back at her and sped off of the room.

* * *

Stefan opened violently the door of his room. He knew Katherine was waiting for him here. She was looking at the window, but quickly turned to face him when she heard the door opening with a bang.

"_Stefan, what happened downstairs, there was so much n…"_

He had come straight to her, not waiting for her to finish her sentence. Katherine felt his lips crashing upon hers violently, without a warning. She was too surprised to kiss him back, and even more when he threw her on his bed. Before she could react, he was on top of her, kissing her hungrily as if his life depended on it. As much as she would've liked to continue this, she pushed him back. It was easy for her, she was a lot stronger than him. He was frowning, frustrated of being rejected.

"_So what, you finally realized you wanted Damon too ?"_

"_What ? Stefan, what happened ?"_

He got up and ran a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth in front of her. Stefan felt a hand on his chest. Katherine was standing in front of him now, blocking his way.

"_Now you're going to calm down, and tell me what the hell happened downstairs !"_

"_She… She…"_

"_Elena ?"_

When Stefan's eyes met Katherine's, she saw tears in them. He looked so hurt and desperate that it drove her mad. She immediately hugged him as tightly as she could.

"_It's okay, Stefan. I'm here. Whatever happened, I'm here now, just for you."_

"_She kissed him." _He whispered.

Katherine pulled back a little to look at Stefan.

"_What ?"_

"_I came back from the woods and found them kissing in the living-room."_

"_Oh… I'm sorry, Stefan. Do you… Do you want me to kill them ? Because I can do it easily, quickly !"_

"_No, no… Just stay here, with me."_

"_Of course, whatever you want."_

Stefan buried his face in Katherine's hair and tried to hold back his tears. He hadn't seen this coming. He was ready to be with Elena as long as she wanted him. He never thought she could cheat on him, let alone with his own brother. History repeated itself. He felt Katherine kiss his cheek and slowly let him go. He didn't want to, but he freed her from his embrace.

"_You're hurt. I hate it. I hate them for what they just did to you, Stefan. But you can't come to see me and kiss me just because you want to evacuate your anger, or take revenge on Elena."_

"_Katherine…"_

"_No, listen to me. I am here for you, Stefan. I won't go anywhere, but I can't be your second-best. I don't want you to think about Elena when we're together. I don't want us to do that because you're mad at them, and hurt. We will be together when you'll be ready."_

He looked at her sheepishly. He knew she was right, but he wasn't ready to admit it.

"_What makes you think I don't want to be with you right now ?"_

"_Because you love her. Your decision was to go back to her. And don't try to deny it, Stefan, it would hurt me. I know that you wanted to stay with Elena. You need to talk to her. And to Damon."_

"_I'll never talk to him again. It's… I don't want to go through that again."_

"_We're not in 1864. Elena is not me. But Damon and you ? You're still brothers. You'll always be. And you both need to have a good explanation."_

She stroke his cheek with the back of her right hand and smiled sadly.

"_I'm going to leave now. You need to be alone for awhile. Clear your head, and then go back downstairs and talk to Elena. Tell her what you feel. I'll wait for you, Stefan. I've waited for so long, it won't change anything."_

"_Thank you."_

Stefan closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her leave. When he opened them again, he was alone in his bedroom.

* * *

Damon got up right after Stefan left the room. Elena was still in shock and she wasn't moving, she was just staring at the door where Stefan had just disappeared.

"_Elena ?"_

She didn't answer him. She didn't even look at him. He was hurt too. His lower lip was bleeding, as well as his nose. He wiped the blood with his shirt and shrugged : he would throw it to the bin later.

"_What did we do ?"_ Elena whispered, more to herself than to Damon.

"_We didn't do anything wrong, it just happened. We hadn't planned it."_

"_I was not supposed to become her !"_

"_What ?"_

"_Katherine !"_ Elena spat.

"_You're not Katherine."_

"_Then what am I ? I was dating Stefan and I kissed you ! Doesn't that make me Katherine ?"_

Damon didn't have the time to react. Elena left the room quickly and he couldn't go after her. She needed to be alone for a while.

* * *

She went straight back home and threw herself on her bed, crying. Elena buried her face in her pillow, trying not to scream. How could things have changed in so little time ? One day, everything was perfect, she had the sweetest boyfriend on Earth. The next day, his crazy ex shows up and screws up her entire life. Why did she kiss Damon ? She loved Stefan, she wanted to be with him ! Her biggest fear had become reality : she was Katherine.

* * *

Katherine kept walking with no destination in mind. She just needed fresh air to clear up her head. Elena kissing Damon was totally unexpected, even if it was a good thing for her. But the pain she had seen in Stefan's eyes ? It was unbearable. Suddenly, Katherine stopped walking and turned round. She knew exactly where she had to go.

* * *

Stefan laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He needed to relax. He fell asleep after a few minutes. His dreams were filled with images of Elena kissing Damon, and Katherine running away from him. He was alone. Every person he loved was walking away from him and he was powerless.

He woke up in a start. Everything was quiet and Stefan knew he was alone in the house. The sun was filtrating through the curtains of his room. The vampire got up and rubbed his eyes. He felt slightly better than earlier, but the pain was still here. However, he was not mad anymore. Actually, everything was pretty clear in his mind. He needed to find Elena.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ! It'll take a little longer for the next chapter to come, but if you leave me some nice reviews, who knows, it might be posted earlier than planned ! ;)**

**OTH-FOQ**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one. We're getting closer to the end of the story ! Give me an awful lot of reviews, please ! :D**

* * *

Elena was brushing her hair in front of the tall mirror in her bedroom when she heard a cracking noise behind her. She turned round quickly and found herself staring at her reflect. Well, that's what she thought for a second, before realizing that it was Katherine.

"_What are you doing here ?"_

"_I just wanted to talk to you."_

"_Why ?"_

Katherine took a step closer to Elena and said in a low, threatening voice :

"_I am pissed. Stefan is hurt because of you. I could easily kill you and make it look like it was an accident."_

"_I didn't mean to hurt Stefan. I love him…"_

Elena didn't even have time to finish her sentence. The vampire had pinned her to the wall, a hand wrapped around her throat tightly.

"_Don't you dare saying that you love him !"_

"_But… you… did ! You were sleeping with… both him and Damon !"_

"_You have no right to talk about our past. You weren't there. You don't know shit."_

"_Let me… go !"_

Katherine finally released Elena and the young girl almost collapsed to the floor as soon as she felt her feet touch it.

"_I didn't ask for any of this to happen ! It was your idea !"_

"_My idea was to make Stefan reveal his true feelings to us !"_

"_He loves you !"_

"_And he loves you too, and he chose you over me !"_

At this exact moment, Elena was glad that Jenna and Jeremy weren't home because Katherine had shouted so loud that she was sure the whole neighbourhood had heard her. And she was stunned by the vampire's revelation.

"_He… what ?"_

"_He wanted to be with you your whole life. I told him I'd be waiting and he really wanted to try with you. But you screwed up everything."_

"_Then you should be happy, you won't have to wait…"_

"_He is heartbroken, Elena !"_ Katherine said, exasperated.

Elena didn't really know how to react. Not even a day ago, she was sure that she loved Stefan, that she wanted to spend her life with him. But a single kiss from Damon had changed everything. It made her realize that her feelings were not as strong as she thought they were for the younger Salvatore.

"_I… I don't want… I can't be with Stefan now that I know he loves you too."_

"_Then you don't really love him. Because I would do anything for him. I wasn't lying when I said that I came back for him."_

"_Katherine…"_

"_We put up a plan to find answers. And it worked. Now we know. But what about you, Elena ? What do you want ? Or should I say, _who_ do you want ?"_

Elena quickly realised that she didn't know the answer to this question.

"_Yeah, next time try to focus on your own feelings instead on your boyfriend's. You're lucky that I don't kill you, trust me."_

Katherine was still very close to Elena, and she approached her face even more after she finished her sentence. Elena was looking back at her but anyone could tell that she wasn't at ease and probably afraid of the vampire.

"_You're smart enough to be scared, that's good. I know that he'll come to see you. You made him weak, and it'll be my job to make him strong again. Enjoy your time left with your soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, Elena. I'm sure our paths will cross again someday."_

Elena allowed herself to breathe only a few seconds after Katherine's departure. She went to sit on her bed, waiting for Stefan's arrival.

* * *

And he came. Fifteen minutes after Katherine, Stefan showed up at Elena's bedroom window. They looked at each other for what seemed to be an hour, neither of them was moving. Finally, Elena got up and allowed Stefan to enter her bedroom with a single gesture of the hand. He had came here with the idea of talking to her but now it seemed that he just couldn't say anything. So she spoke first :

"_I'm sorry. I wish we could just go back in time…"_

"_But we can't."_

"_No. We can't. You didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve to be so badly hurt by me, and Damon."_

"_I am hurt, yes. Disappointed, angry, shocked, sad, and I could go on all night to describe how I feel. But it doesn't matter."_

His voice was calm but Elena could still hear that it was tense. Obviously, Stefan was doing great efforts to control himself.

"_What are we doing now ? If I hadn't stepped in, would you have slept with him ? Even knowing that Katherine was upstairs, that she would hear everything ?"_

"_Stefan, no ! How- How can you think that ? We just kissed, it… I don't know how or why it happened, but it wasn't planned !"_

"_Did you do it to punish me ? If you hadn't seen Katherine holding my hand, would you have kissed him anyway ?"_

"_You… You have no right to talk to me like this ! I am not _her_ ! I am not a _slut_ !"_

Stefan didn't know what went through him, but the next second he was holding Elena firmly against the wall and his fangs were out, threatening the young girl.

"_Do not talk about her like that ever again !"_

"_You're-You're hurting me, Stefan !"_

He immediately let go of her.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't want to."_ He apologized sincerely.

The vampire stepped back and ran a hand through his hair, without looking at Elena. He had been overreacting.

"_I think we both need to take a deep breath and talk calmly about all this mess."_

"_Okay. Let's do this."_

"_Why don't we go downstairs ? I'm all alone in the house."_

"_Yeah, sure."_

He followed her into the living-room and sat in front of her. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, but Stefan decided to spoke first this time.

"_I know I shouldn't have left without telling you."_

"_Yes, and I shouldn't have put up all this plan with Katherine to trap you with her, it was stupid."_

"_It was stupid of me to fall for it. I should've known she'd never hurt you."_

"_I was insecure and my reaction was childish."_

"_No, no… Elena. I love you, okay ? Don't ever doubt it."_

"_But you love her, too."_

"_She's… It's Katherine. A part of me will always love her, I can't help it… Just like a part of you will always love Damon."_

Elena looked at Stefan with a surprised look.

"_What ?"_

"_Come on, Elena. You have feelings for him, and you're probably the only person who doesn't know it."_

"_Stefan…"_

"_No, it's fine. But what I saw today… We can't be together, Elena. Not when our hearts are not sure of what they want. Of who they want."_

She wanted to scream, to say that she needed him, that she loved him, but it would've been useless. His decision was made and she had to admit that he was right.

"_Are you… Are we breaking up right now ?"_

"_I think it's the only option we have. I'm going to leave for a while. To let you be on your own. To figure out what I want, what you want. Then I'll come back and we'll see where we stand. Don't push Damon away. He truly loves you."_

The young girl couldn't believe her ears. She hadn't seen this coming. Before she could react and say something, Stefan got up and walked towards Elena, who stood up as well. He raised a hand and slowly placed it on her cheek.

"_Maybe we were wrong. We're just not made for each other. I'm sorry."_

And he left her without looking back. He just walked to the door and closed it behind him, not using his vampire speed on purpose. Stefan needed Elena to see him leave because he wanted her to understand that this chapter of her life was now over.

* * *

**Sooooo... Sorry for all the Stelena fans. I love their relationship, but in this story, obviously they're not going to end up together.**

**Next chapter in a week !**

**OTH-FOQ**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter ! The end in two chapters !**

* * *

School was boring. She was bored. Bonnie was not here, she had left without telling anyone where and for how long. Caroline had decided that shopping was better than math lessons, so she was alone. Elena looked at Matt, who was sitting two ranks on her left, but he didn't look back. They were barely talking since his break-up with Caroline. Elena often wondered when the distance between them had appeared and how she could have let it increase until it reached this non-return point. Matt used to be her best friend, always here when she needed him. She knew he would have done anything for her. And now they were just classmates, strangers to each other. Of course she had an idea of the reason why their relationship was so broken. It had all begun when Stefan and Damon had showed up in town. She immediately fell in love with Stefan and completely forgot about her best friend. All the supernatural things had kept her away from him, from his reality. Hers was different. Matt knew the truth, about everything. Vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers… And he had deliberately chosen to stay away from all of it. His decision included staying away from her. Elena. The person he had loved more than anyone in his life. But Elena was not resentful. She perfectly understood his choice and admired him secretly for that. She had wished to do the same so many times ! To forget about mysterious deaths, constant danger, blood, spells, everything… She had often wished to go back to her previous normal life with her adoptive parents and her brother Jeremy. But it appeared that Jeremy was in fact his cousin and that she had been adopted. Her whole life was based on lies and she just had to keep up with them.

Sitting in this room full of soon-to-be graduated students, Elena let out a deep sigh. Since Stefan had left town two months ago, things had been complicated. At first she had been avoiding Damon as much as possible, which turned out to be useless because he had finally decided to trap her in her own bedroom and forced her to listen to him. She could still hear his voice echoing through her head.

**Flash-back.**

"_It's been more than three weeks, and I'm getting tired of waiting for you to talk to me, Elena. So, Jenna and Jeremy left, I told them not to be back before tomorrow."_

"_You compelled them ?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You had no right !"_

"_Don't try to change the subject ! I just told Jeremy to stay at Bonnie's, and Jenna at Ric's ! Now you're going to sit down and listen to me !"_

**End of Flash-back.**

And she had listened to him for an hour. He had told her about his own feelings. For the first time, he had been able to look her in the eye and tell her that he loved her. She remembered the exact moment when all her walls had crashed down : it was when his lips touched hers. The kiss had been soft and short, Damon had pulled away very quickly. And she had kissed him back even more quickly.

They were trying now. Trying to be together, as a couple. It was not easy. Everybody looked at her as if she was a freaking whore for dating her ex-boyfriend's brother. They all thought that she was responsible for Stefan's departure and since everybody liked him… Well she had been taking all the blame for his absence. But she didn't care because no one knew the truth. Elena was sure that somewhere in the world, Stefan was enjoying his time with Katherine.

The bell rang, ending Elena's daydream. She stood up mechanically and left the room, her bag on her shoulder. It was not necessary to go to her locker because she already had everything she needed at home. Her car was parked outside, so she pushed the door of the school and closed her eyes for a second when she felt the fresh air hit her face. Then she walked to her car, but suddenly stopped, frozen. Her eyes went wide when she recognized the person who was leaning against the passenger door. _Stefan_.

* * *

She had almost forgotten how handsome, how _perfect_ he was. His green eyes were staring right into her brown ones. She saw the small smile on his lips and melted. What was she thinking ? That she could cut him from her life, from her heart just like that ? Of course not. And when he slowly started to walk toward her, Elena felt her legs stumble. She hadn't expected to see him so _soon_. She had thought she would've more time to figure out what she needed. But he was back, and now standing right in front of her, his eyes never looking away from her face.

"_Hello, Elena."_

She managed to whisper his name. He seemed to guess her trouble because his smile grew wider and he opened his arms a little.

"_Come here."_

Feeling completely numb, Elena obeyed and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Stefan's strong arms engulfed her in his embrace and she closed her eyes. It felt good. She realized that she had missed the feeling these past weeks. But then Elena thought about Damon, and she pulled away. She knew the other students were spying on them and probably already gossiping about Stefan's return.

"_I've missed you."_

She nodded and wanted to speak but her throat was dry and she just couldn't say anything.

"_Do you want to go to the Grill ? We could talk."_

Elena shook her head in denegation and looked around her. Someone else would have misunderstood her and thought that she didn't want to see them, but not Stefan. He took her arm and said :

"_You're right. Too many people. Let's go to your place."_

* * *

"_So… I definitely wasn't expecting to see you before another month at least."_

Stefan smiled as he sat down on the couch in Elena's living-room.

"_I wanted to see you."_

"_But why ? I thought you needed some space…"_

"_Actually, I wasn't far away. Just in Atlanta with some old friends."_

"_What about Katherine ?"_

"_What about her ?"_

Elena raised an eyebrow and explained :

"_I thought you'd be with her, trying to rebuild whatever kind of relationship you had together."_

But much to her surprise, he replied nonchalantly :

"_I haven't seen her since the last time I saw you."_

* * *

Katherine didn't know exactly what she was doing here, but she had felt the need to come back home. _Home_. The place she was born, where she had given birth herself. The place full of all the memories of her childhood, even if she didn't remember a lot from it. Her family and friends, her boyfriend, her _baby_. The baby she never got to know. Katherine felt her vision blur and realized with horror mixed with stupefaction that her eyes were full of tears. She blinked once and a lonely tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it immediately. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be here. Her hometown was probably the only place that could make her cry without being ashamed. Since she was a vampire, Katherine had only been crying twice. The first time was when she came back home to find all her family dead. She had no other choice than let them in their house. If she had buried them, people would have wondered what had happened to them. Klaus would have known that she knew. So she left after having shed all of her tears.

But now she was back. The house was still here, in ruins. It had never been rebuilt, and Katherine was thankful for that. Klaus had given up looking for her, at least for a while. She knew that he was still after her, but she didn't care. She had survived during the past 500 years, why would it change ? Katherine pushed the door of the house that had been her home for the first fifteen years of her human life and walked in.

* * *

Elena and Stefan kept talking for an hour. It felt good and simple. They were just like… old friends. The young girl knew it was time to talk about something more serious, but she didn't know how to bring the subject on the table. But much to her surprise, she didn't have to. Stefan did it first.

"_So, how are things with my brother ?"_

"_I… What ?"_

"_You're dating."_

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"_How… How do you know ?"_

"_Well, we've been talking for an hour and you still haven't brought up the subject, which means you feel nervous, or ill at ease. You probably thought I'd be mad so you tried your best to avoid talking about him. Which bring us back to my previous question : how are things with him ?"_

Elena didn't answer right away. She was trying to figure out why Stefan didn't seem upset about her relationship with Damon. Suddenly, it hit her.

"_Oh my God, you love her ! You're in love with Katherine !"_

Stefan seemed a little taken aback by Elena's answer.

"_I didn't say that. It's just that… Okay, we're talking about you. Do you love Damon ?"_

"_I don't know… I mean, of course I love him, but I'm not sure that I'm in love with him. It's too soon."_

"_When we were together, you knew it right away."_

"_Yes, but… Well, it was love at first sight."_

"_What about Damon ? There was always this spark between you. That's why I could never fully trust him… and you."_

"_We're together. We try to be. We need some time to find our rhythm."_

"_Yeah, I understand."_

"_Is it okay for me to tell you this ? Because I don't want to hurt you, Stefan."_

He leaned back in the armchair and smiled.

"_It's okay, don't worry. I will always care about you, Elena, and love you in a certain way. But we're done. It's time to move on."_

"_You're not mad at me ?"_

"_Nope. Damon is my brother and I love him, no matter how hard he tried to mess with me. He has changed so much over the past two years. He deserves to have his chance, he deserves to be with you."_

Elena felt relieved at Stefan's behaviour. She hadn't expected him to be so understanding. She stood up and walked toward him.

"_C'mon, stand up. I want a hug."_

Stefan smiled and obeyed. Damon entered the room at the same moment. At the sight of his girlfriend with her ex-boyfriend, he felt a pang of jealousy going through his chest.

"_Baby bro returns and you run into his arms. Well done."_

Elena and Stefan immediately let go of each other and turned to face Damon. They hadn't heard him coming. Elena opened her mouth to speak but Stefan cut her off.

"_Stop it, Damon. Don't do jealous on us. We were just catching up and what you saw was just a friendly hug."_

Damon narrowed his eyes and sped towards Elena. He placed his arm on her shoulders.

"_Well don't do that again. Elena's mine now."_

"_Okay, first of all, I am not yours, Damon. And second, grow the hell up !"_

Elena yelled as she stormed out of the room. Stefan looked at Damon.

"_Oh shut up, I know what you're gonna say, St Stefan."_

"_I wasn't going to say anything."_

"_But you thought about it so bad that I could read your mind."_

The youngest of the two sighed and smiled.

"_She hates it. Jealousy."_

"_You were jealous too."_

"_I was doing my best to hide it from her. You should do the same, although you really don't have to worry. I'm not in love with her anymore."_

"_How come ?"_

"_The past few months helped me realize I was running after the wrong girl."_

"_Oh, so you're all about Katherine now ?"_

"_Maybe."_

Stefan walked past his brother and reached the door.

"_Maybe ? Maybe ? That's not an answer !"_

"_Goodbye Damon ! I'll be back tonight."_

* * *

Tell me how much you loved it ! (or not, of course ! lol)

**OTH-FOQ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Internet connection problems prevented me from updating earlier. Sorry. I might write two chapters instead of one to give closure to this story.**

* * *

"_Wherever you are, come back to Mystic Falls. There's someone who's waiting for you. Elena."_

Katherine looked at her phone in disbelief. It was a message from Elena. She had given her phone number to her doppelganger the day she had left Mystic Falls. Well, not exactly given to her, but she had written it on a paper and let it fall on Elena's desk before threatening her. Until now, Elena had never used it.

"_Someone is waiting for you."_

Who ? Klaus ? Was it a trick, was Elena expecting that she'd fall in a trap ? But Katherine had always been curious. She knew, from the moment she had read the text, that she would do as she was asked to. She immediately started to pack her things. It didn't take much time, most of her stuffs were still in Mystic Falls anyway. Then she had the receptionist of the hotel to call her a cab, and left. Hopefully she'd be able to catch a plane as soon as she'd arrive at the airport.

* * *

As soon as Stefan left the boarding house, Damon sped upstairs. He knew Elena had disappeared into his room.

"_Elena ?"_

"_What ?"_

"_Look, I know I shouldn't have said that. It was childish and stupid."_

"_Yes, it was. And it hurt me to see that you don't trust me."_

"_I do, I trust you. It's just…"_

Damon trailed off and walked toward Elena. When he was facing her, he pursued :

"_It's Stefan, and you two have history. You shared a great love and I was just afraid that maybe the flame of this love was still burning inside of you."_

Elena didn't answer. It was the first time Damon was being so honest, he hadn't feared to show her his vulnerable and insecure side of himself. She felt the urge to reassure him.

"_Damon… Stefan belongs to my past. I will always care for him, always love him in my own way. But now I am with you. You. Not him."_

She placed a hand on his cheek and the other one on his torso. Damon's eyes were locked on her face.

"_I know we still have to work on our relationship, but I want you to know that I love you, Damon."_

He didn't need to hear more. Damon had dreamt of Elena saying these magical words to him so many times that he had stopped counting them. He took her pretty face into his hands and kissed her passionately.

"_I love you too."_

* * *

Stefan went to see Caroline and they spent two hours catching up for the lost time. The vampire had once told the blonde that she reminded him of his best-friend Lexi. Caroline never had the chance to know Lexi, but Stefan had told her many stories about her. She had missed Stefan while he was away. He was the only one who truly understood her. He had helped her getting used to her vampire condition, and helped her getting through all her problems with Matt and her mother. He was her best-friend.

After saying goodbye to Caroline, Stefan went back to his house. Damon was nowhere in sight, he was probably in his room. Stefan smiled and sped upstairs to see him. When he pushed the door of his brother's bedroom, his smiled faded. This smell. Stefan knew it. He would have recognized Elena's scent anywhere. The sheets of the bed especially were impregnated with her perfume. Stefan swallowed hard and tried to get over the fact that his brother and his ex-girlfriend had probably just had sex in this room. He was surprised to see that he was hurt. He didn't have the same feelings for Elena that he used to have, but it was still hard for him to imagine her with another man, let alone his own brother.

Stefan shook his head to get rid of all these disturbing thoughts and called :

"_Damon ?"_

"_Bathroom."_

Damon walked out of his bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans. He had a white shirt in his left hand.

"_Hey, sorry I didn't have time to clean up."_

The smirk on his face clearly signified that he wasn't sorry at all, but Stefan preferred not to say anything. His brother was happy, that was all that mattered. Now he knew what Damon had endured while he was the one sleeping with Elena under the same roof.

"_What brings you here, baby bro ?"_

"_I was thinking…"_

"_Since when do you think ?"_

"… _That maybe we could have a drink at the Grill later."_ Stefan pursued, not bothering to answer his brother's mockery.

"_And why would we do that ?"_

"_Why not ?"_

Damon raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"_Well, you've got the point. Why not. Okay, when ?"_

"_I'm gonna change, and we can go after."_

"_Can I bring my girlfriend ?"_

"_I'll be glad to spend some time with Elena too."_ He answered with a smile.

The dark-haired vampire frowned. He had thought that his question would have upset his brother, but Stefan obviously hadn't had the reaction Damon had been expecting.

"_You know what ? I think it's going to be just me and you. We need a brother-time."_

"_Perfect."_

* * *

Damon sent a text message to Elena to inform her that he was going to the Grill with Stefan. She told him that it was a good thing, and that she was going to sleep over at Caroline's tonight.

"_Okay, Stef, now it's just me and you. What d'you wanna drink ?"_

"_A beer will be perfect."_

The blue-eyed vampire walked to the counter and ordered a beer and a glass of whiskey. Then he went back to the booth he and Stefan had chosen to sit.

"_Cheers."_

"_Cheers."_

They both took a gulp of their drink and looked at each other in silence. Finally, Damon opened his mouth to speak but Stefan cut him off.

"_Are you happy, Damon ? I mean, with Elena ?"_

"_Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that question, but… Yes. I am."_

"_Good. I want you to know that I'm fine with it. Elena's my friend, and she will always matter to me. But I am over our relationship. It belongs to the past. Elena belongs to my past."_

Damon's eyes narrowed when he heard his brother using unknowingly the same words Elena had used a few hours earlier, but he smiled nonetheless.

"_It's good to know. But I do have a question for you. If Elena belongs to your past, what about Katherine ?"_

"_Katherine… Well, Katherine and I never really got a closure to our history together. So I guess it's not exactly my past. It's also my present. I know how she feels."_

"_Hard to believe that the bitch may in fact have a heart."_

Stefan didn't react to Damon's words. After all, Katherine had played him during all these years, he had earned the right to be mad at her.

"_So, I have to ask. Why did you come back ?"_

"_Well, I live here. My friends are here, you are here."_

"_What about Katherine ? Are you not interested in finding her ? Don't you wanna live your happily ever after?"_

"_Since I am not living a fairytale, I don't expect the happily ever after kind of thing."_

"_Too bad."_

They both smiled. Neither of them would've admitted it, but it was good to spend some time with each other. Since 1864, their relationship had known a lot of ups and downs. Mostly downs, in fact. And now they felt like they had an opportunity to fix it.

* * *

"_So… Did Bonnie tell you for how long she's going to stay away ?"_

"_Nope. I think she really needed a break."_

"_I bet she went to find the rest of her family. They're all witches, from her mother's side."_

"_Maybe. Elena… Stefan was here today. He's in town, but I'm sure you're the first person he came to see."_

"_Yes, I saw him. We talked."_

"_Did you… You know, tell him about you and Damon ?"_

"_I did."_

The look on Caroline's face clearly showed that she wanted to hear the details, and Elena smiled.

"_Okay, we talked about our relationship, and I told him I was dating Damon. In fact, he guessed it."_

"_He did ?"_

"_Yep. He said that he was fine with that. And…"_

"_What ?"_

"_He also told me that he hadn't seen Katherine since she left Mystic Falls."_

"_Really ? Do you believe him ?"_

"_Why would he lie ? Care, it's Stefan. He doesn't tell lies unless it's necessary."_

"_Yeah, I know. Sorry."_

"_So I sent a message to Katherine."_

Caroline, who had just taken a sip of her iced tea, almost spit it out on the table. She swallowed hard and said :

"_You did what ? How do you even have her phone number ? I didn't know the two of you were friends !"_

"_Stop it, Caroline. We're not… friends. I just thought that since I'm with Damon, there's no reason for Stefan to be alone. He loves Katherine."_

"_And he loves you."_

"_Not anymore, it's not the same thing."_

"_If you say so…"_

Elena frowned. Her blonde friend didn't look thrilled to the idea of Stefan, who's kind of her best friend, being happy.

"_Look, I know Katherine did a lot of bad things, including turning you into a vampire, but I truly think she's honest when she says that she loves Stefan. And I only want the best for him."_

"_Only time will tell us, I guess."_

* * *

Early in the morning, Elena woke up when she heard her cell phone vibrating. She had one new message from an unknown number. She pressed 'read'.

"_I'm at your house. Where the hell are you ? K."_

Oh, God. She had totally forgotten about Katherine. Well, not exactly, but she hadn't planned to see the vampire so soon. Elena quickly got dressed and wrote a note to Caroline who was still asleep next to her. Her friend had always loved to sleep. Then, she tip toed towards the door and left the house.

* * *

"_Finally, you're here. What took you so long ?"_

Katherine was sitting on the edge of her doppelganger's bed when Elena opened the door.

"_I was at Caroline's."_

"_Hmm. How's Barbie doing ?"_

"_You did fast."_ Elena said, not bothering to answer Katherine's question.

"_I believe that was an emergency. Who's waiting for me ?"_

"_Don't you guess ?"_

The vampire looked at her doppelganger and sighed :

"_There's no one who wants to see me in Mystic Falls. At least not alive. And I don't think you're so fond of me."_

"_What if I told you that someone came back from God knows where yesterday ?"_

The words picked up Katherine's curiosity and she walked closer to Elena.

"_Are you going to stop playing charades ?"_

"_Stefan."_

"_Stefan ? Stefan's here ?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Where ?"_

"_Probably at home."_

Elena hadn't even finish her sentence that she was already alone in her room. She smiled. Maybe things were going to be good for once. Maybe they would all have their happy-ending. She was sure as hell going to hope so.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter ? Good, bad ? **

**I know there's no plot, no evil in this story. I wasn't inspired for that. I really wanted to write a S/K story, with slight D/E. I hope nobody minds.**

**Remember that I love your reviews ;)**

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter will be the last one ! Don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

Stefan went straight to his shower when he came back from his jogging in the woods. He had taken the habit to run every morning and hunt a little. It helped him waking up fully. The hot water relaxed him immediately. He had been thinking a lot since his return. Was it a good thing to be back ? Stefan didn't know anymore. He had missed his brother, Elena, Caroline and everyone else. But to be honest, there was someone he missed even more. A person he wanted to see, he _needed_ to see, to touch, to feel.

The realization of his undying love for Katherine had hit him the day he had left Mystic Falls. She was and would always be the one. She had stolen his heart some 145 years earlier and never gave it back. Stefan knew that it would be stupid to deny it any longer. He'd been in denial for too many decades. It was now time to face the truth. To face his heart.

Stefan stepped out of the shower and dried himself before getting dressed. He choose to wear a black pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. Then he went downstairs to look for Damon. But his brother was nowhere in sight. Stefan wondered where he could be so early in the morning,. Probably at the Council with Sheriff Forbes. As he walked to reach the door, Stefan heard a noise that froze him in his tracks. There was someone in the house.

* * *

Katherine ran. She ran faster than ever. It took her only two minutes to go from Elena's house to the Salvatore's mansion. When she caught sight of the boarding house, she stopped. Using her supernatural powers, she tried to listen to what was going on inside. Water. Someone was probably having a shower. Katherine licked her lips at the image of a very naked Stefan with water dripping all over his gorgeous body. Within a second, she was at the door and entered the house. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"_Whoever this is, you should know that sneaking into my house is not very smart."_

Stefan walked cautiously into the living-room, careful not to make any noise. He knew that it was a supernatural creature, probably a vampire or a witch. It could be a joke from Damon too, but Stefan doubted it. He felt a wave of air rushing through his hair.

"_Okay, not funny anymore. Show yourself now."_

"_I thought you were a good player at Hide and Seek."_

Stefan smiled and turned round. He would have recognized this voice anywhere.

"_I'll never be as good as you are."_

"_True."_

Katherine smirked and walked towards Stefan.

"_I heard you were back."_

"_I heard you were gone."_

"_I was."_

"_And all of a sudden you come back to Mystic Falls, where half of the supernatural population hates you ?"_

"_Only a half ?"_

"_Okay, everybody."_

They laughed. It was good to share a real laugh for once. It had been a very long time since the last one. Katherine was the first to regain her composure and she closed the distance between her and Stefan. Their noses were almost touching now.

"_Why are you back ?"_ She asked.

"_My life's here. Why are _you_ back ?"_

"_I came back for you. Again."_

Stefan smiled and he placed both his hands on either sides of Katherine's face.

"_I believe you."_

"_You do ?"_

"_I do."_

That's all Katherine needed to hear. She pressed her lips against his. The sweet kiss soon became very passionate. It took all of Stefan's willpower to end it. As he pulled away, breathless, he whispered :

"_I love you."_

"_Stefan…"_

"_If you're not ready to say it, it doesn't matter."_

"_No, no. I… I love you. It's just that I thought I would never hear those words coming from you ever again…"_

"_Well, from now on, you're going to hear it every day, until we die."_

"_Sounds great."_

They kissed again, and thanks to their vampire speed, they were lying on Stefan's bed within two seconds.

* * *

When Stefan finally got up from his bed, it was already noon. Katherine was asleep, her messy hair all over the white pillow. He smiled at her sight. She was more than beautiful and he knew he was lucky. Stefan was thankful that Damon had stayed away, although he didn't know why his brother hadn't told him where he was going.

"_Going somewhere ?"_

"_Oh, hey, I thought you were sleeping."_

"_My favourite pillow left the bed."_

"_Sorry. I was going to shower. Wanna come ?"_

Katherine grinned and answered :

"_Since you ask so nicely…"_

* * *

"_I still don't understand why you insisted on bringing me to the mall this morning."_

"_I told you that it would be good for us to go outside together. We are a couple, we have to act like it."_

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"_Okay, but we've been here for more than three hours. Aren't you tired of walking ?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Ugh, girls."_

Elena smiled. Damon had no clue that she was trying to keep him away from his house. She knew that Katherine was there with Stefan and that they needed some time alone.

"_What are you hiding from me, Lena ?"_

"_What ? Nothing !"_

"_You're such a bad liar."_

"_I'll tell you later, okay ? Trust me."_

"_Does it have something to do with Stefan ? You're acting all weird since he's back."_

Elena shrugged and took Damon's hand.

"_Come on, let's eat some ice cream !"_

* * *

Stefan and Katherine showed themselves on the Gilbert's doorstep at 6pm. Elena was home with Damon. She had sent a message to her ex-boyfriend to tell him that Jenna was away with Rick and Jeremy with Bonnie. She expected them to come over.

"_Hey, there you are ! Please, come inside !"_

Damon, who was standing right behind Elena, startled.

"_Are you insane ? It's Katherine outside !"_

"_So what ?"_

"_Yeah, what, Damon ? Are you afraid of me ?"_ Katherine asked in a mocking tone.

"_Never ! I just don't want you here."_

Elena decided to intervene before things could go further.

"_Okay, the two of you shut up. First, I've invited Stefan and he asked me if he could ring his girlfriend with him. I said yes."_

"_Oh, great. Now my brother is dating super-bitch !"_

"_Damon, stop it." _Stefan warned.

"_Or what, you're gonna kick my ass because I spoke badly to your lover ?"_

"_Maybe I will."_

"_Then go ahead, I'm ready for a fight !"_

Everything happened quickly. Katherine took Elena's hand and dragged her out of the way, while Stefan threw himself at Damon. They both crossed the room in a supernatural speed. For a few seconds, all that Elena could see was blurred silhouettes slamming in every wall of the living-room. When it stopped, she and Katherine saw Stefan almost straddling Damon, his right hand firmly gripping his brother's neck. His other hand was pressed against the blue-eyed vampire's chest, maintaining him to the ground.

"_What the…"_ Damon struggled to say.

In 67 years, Stefan had never been stronger than Damon. Not since he was drinking animal blood.

"_You are never going to speak to Katherine that way ever again."_

"_You're… strong. Stronger."_

"_I've always been stronger than you, Damon, there's nothing new."_

"_It… hurts… Can't… breathe."_

Elena stepped in.

"_Stefan please, let go of him."_

Stefan looked at her and loosened his grip a little, but not enough for Damon to escape.

"_How is it possible ? You don't drink human blood, do you ?"_ He asked.

"_I've been gone for a while. Ran into an old friend. He helped me with that. See ? No problem, I can control myself and be stronger than you now. I can even be around humans without feeling the need to rip their throat out. Well, have you understood what I said ?"_

Katherine was watching the scene with an increasing interest. She didn't know Stefan was back on human blood. She thought he looked even more hot now, if possible it was. She walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"_It's okay Stefan. I don't care about what Damon says. He's been in love with me for 145 years, then learnt I've always loved you more."_

"_You said you never loved me !"_ Damon almost shouted.

"_Well I lied !"_

For a brief moment, everybody remained silent. Stefan got up and held out his hand to Damon who didn't take it and stood up on his own. They were all looking at Katherine, who smiled.

"_What ?"_

"_Care to explain ?"_

"_Oh please, Damon. You were running after me like a lost puppy, with those incredibly beautiful blue eyes ! Of course I loved you, I cared for you. But I wasn't in love with you, like I'm in love with Stefan."_

Hearing these words, knowing that Katherine had loved him once, that the time he'd spent looking for her hadn't been a total waste made Damon feel something new, deep within him. For the first time in a very long time, he felt at peace with himself. But of course, he would never say that out loud. Instead, he let out a sarcastic remark :

"_Well, looks like it didn't kill you to tell the truth for once. Good to know. You could have said that when I asked you, it would have spared us a lot of trouble."_

"_Okay, now that everything's settled, we can go to the kitchen and talk, right ?"_

"_Whatever."_ Damon said.

* * *

"_Thank you, you picked the wrong brother."_ Katherine told Elena an hour later.

They were both sitting on the couch while Damon and Stefan were cooking Italian food in the kitchen.

"_What ?"_

"_If you had persisted on dating Stefan, I would've made your life a living hell."_

"_Ugh, I lost my parents, my boyfriend's a vampire, so is my ex and one of my friend. Another friend of mine is a freaking werewolf, and my best-friend is a witch. Oh, and I'm your doppelganger, which is a good enough reason to say that my life is already hell."_

Katherine watched Elena with an amused spark in the eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the young girl.

"_What ?"_

"_I was just thinking… You should thank me. I mean, I turned Stefan and Damon so you've got the chance to meet them and date the both of them, just like I did. Besides, I'm hot."_

"_Then I'm hot too."_

"_If you were more like me, you could be. It sure as hell would turn Damon on."_

"_Shut up."_

* * *

Surprisingly, the evening went well. Damon wasn't in his best mood, but he talked to Elena and Stefan, avoiding as much as possible to look at Katherine except when he didn't have the choice. At the end of the dinner, Stefan coughed slightly to get everyone's attention.

"_So, hum… Thank you, Elena, for inviting us."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Katherine and I had a conversation earlier and we've both agreed that it would be better for us to leave town."_

Elena dropped the spoon she was holding.

"_What ? Why ?"_

"_Think straight, Elena. I look exactly just like you, and you'll never be able to explain the resemblance. People will ask questions. They'll be curious, they'll dig your past, your family's history. It will be hell and you'll be forced to run away. Your life's here. Not mine."_

"_But, Stefan…"_

"_I agree with Katherine. It's the best option. We won't be far away though."_

"_Where ?"_

"_New-York."_

"_New… That's the definition of not being far away ?"_

"_It's not like we're flying to France !"_

"_I don't want you to go ! Stefan, I care about you so much, you can't be serious right now !"_

"_Don't be selfish, Elena. If Katherine and my brother want to leave, then so be it. They've got a point. And I don't think I'll be able to run into Katherine everyday without calling her names."_

"_Please, Elena. I'm asking you to understand me. We're going to go now, but we'll talk tomorrow. Come on Katherine."_

Stefan kissed Elena's cheek but she didn't move. She felt numb. Her ex-boyfriend was a huge part of her life, she needed him. He was essential to her life, just like Damon was. Stefan being away had never been in her plans for the future. Elena forced herself to admit that even Katherine was not as bad as she had first thought. When she was in a friendly mood, she was kind of cool. Although Elena would never tell her that. The green-eyed vampire opened the door and stepped outside, followed by Katherine. Elena's doppelganger looked at her one last time and winked.

"_Don't __pout__, Elena. __We'll send you a Christmas card."_

* * *

**I hope you liked it !**

**OTH-FOQ**


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS IS IT ! The last chapter ! I hope you'll like it. I want to say thank you to all the people who put this story on alert or favorite. Also thank you for the reviews ! :D**

* * *

Stefan and Katherine spent the whole night in Stefan's bedroom. Neither of them wanted to leave it for a single second. When they fell asleep, at almost six in the morning, the room was a disaster. It was like a storm had been going through it. Luckily, Damon had slept at the Gilbert's house. Katherine opened her eyes first and yawned. Then she glanced at Stefan and smiled. She finally had him back. All thanks to little Elena who had screwed up things with him.

"_Do not stare."_

"_I can do whatever I want to you, little Stefan."_

Stefan's eyes shot open and he turned to face Katherine.

"_Yeah, well, don't be so sure about that !"_

He took her wrists and pinned her to the bed, under him.

"_Don't forget that I'm on human blood again."_

Katherine grinned and flipped them over easily so that she was now lying on him.

"_Don't forget that I'll always be older than you, which means stronger."_

"_Oh. Right."_

"_How about we have breakfast ?"_

"_Hmm, given the fact that it's already one p.m, I think it'd be more judicious to have lunch."_

"_My boy, so smart. Go get me some blood, I want to have a shower."_

"_Can't I shower with you ?"_ he asked hopefully.

"_Nope, otherwise we'll never leave this room and we have a lot of things to do, honey."_

"_Ugh, I hate packing."_

"_But we need to. Tonight we'll be far away from Mystic Falls."_

She leaned in and kissed him passionately, then pulled away and got up.

"_I won't be long."_

"_Okay."_

* * *

Damon came home with Elena an hour later. Stefan was gathering his stuffs and Katherine helped him with his suitcases.

"_Do we disturb you ?"_

"_Oh, no, of course not ! We've finished anyway."_

"_So you're leaving, really ?"_

After all that Stefan had shared with Elena, he could tell that she was upset. He took her by the arm and said :

"_Come on, let's take a walk together. Katherine, do you mind being alone with Damon for a while ?"_

"_Oh, no, of course not."_

Damon frowned.

"_What if I don't want to be alone with her ?"_

"_Oh, Damon, be nice to me ! You never know, I could be your future sister-in-law."_

"_I'd rather die."_

Stefan and Elena laughed.

"_Okay guys, try not to kill each other while we're gone !"_

* * *

After Elena left with Stefan, Damon sighed and poured himself a glass of bourbon. Katherine followed him, a smirk on her face.

"_Can I have one ?"_

"_Help yourself."_

If Damon had to stay in the same house as Katherine, he would do anything to be in another room. He sped upstairs to his room and locked the door behind him.

"_Hey, if you want me to go away, at least close your window."_

Damon sighed and emptied his glass.

"_Does it make you happy to torture me ?"_

"_Aw, Damon, I just want to talk to you."_

"_There's nothing to talk about."_

Katherine stepped into the room and closed the window behind her. Damon was now sitting of the edge of his bed and she sat beside him.

"_You're mad at me."_

"_How could I not be ?"_

"_I'm not mad at you for being mad at me. You have every right to despise me. I've done terrible things to you, but I'm done lying. I love Stefan, I always did. But I cared about you too, Damon. You weren't just a toy for me, although I made you think that. I was never in love with you, but seeing how much you loved me made me feel good, and special. You were twenty-three, you already knew what love was, whereas Stefan didn't. He had never loved another woman before me, but you did. You knew how to love me. And sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with Stefan, and not with you. Now I know. It's because you were destined to another girl. Which happens to be my doppelganger, but that's beside the point."_

Damon narrowed his eyes and looked at Katherine. She could see the hurt in his amazingly blue eyes. He was trying to figure out if she was lying, she could tell.

"_I'm not lying."_

"_Okay."_

"_Maybe I should have told you this a little earlier."_

"_Why didn't you ?"_

She shrugged.

"_I'm just evil sometimes."_

* * *

Stefan and Elena walked for about ten minutes before the vampire grabbed his ex-girlfriend's arm and stopped her.

"_They won't be able to hear us, we can stop walking."_

"_Okay."_

"_I didn't mean to hurt you, Elena. But you have to understand that if I leave, it's because I don't want things to be awkward. You're dating my brother. We've dated. Katherine was dating both Damon and I. You're her doppelganger. It would be too hard to stay."_

"_I know…"_

"_Then why are you acting like you don't want us to leave ?"_

"_I don't want you to leave because you matter to me. Because I need you in my life."_

"_But I'll never be out of your life. I'll call you everyday. You'll come to see me."_

"_So, New-York ?"_

"_For a year, at least. Then we'll see. I want to travel all around the world."_

Elena's eyes narrowed because of the sun.

"_Okay then. You'll call me everyday."_

"_I promise."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

He hugged her tightly and took a deep breath. Her hair smelled like cookies and he smiled.

"_Hey Stefan ?"_

"_Hmm ?"_

"_I'm glad we're still friends."_

"_Yeah, me too."_

* * *

Stefan and Katherine kept waving at Elena and Damon until they were only shadows in the rear-view mirror. Finally they were alone. As soon as they passed the exit sign of the town, Stefan slowed down the car and stopped it a few meters further. Katherine raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly.

"_Why the sudden stop ?"_

He turned to face her with a serious look on his handsome features.

"_I need to know one thing. I need to know that I'm not doing a mistake."_

Katherine made an offended face and Stefan immediately felt like an idiot.

"_I mean, even if I love you, there's still this feeling inside of me, this betrayal I can't seem to erase. I'm just worried. I don't want you to ever leave me, Katherine."_

"_I am not planning to, Stefan. I've made mistakes, yes. But I love you, and I'm sure about that . It will last forever. It's you and me, Stefan. Just the two of us. Like we should have been all these years. Listen to me very carefully. I. Love. You."_

Stefan nodded. That's exactly what he needed to hear.

"_Thank you for saying this."_

"_You're welcome. Now, shouldn't we already be far away ?"_

He grinned and started the car. The radio displayed the song Happiness is overrated by The Airborne Toxic Event, and Stefan smiled as he heard the first notes. This song was perfectly fitting Katherine, the true love of his life.

* * *

**You guys can honestly tell me what you thought about the chapter and the whole story ! I'd like to know :)**

**OTH-FOQ**


End file.
